


Danny Phantom Rewrite

by ZiKyDoesThings



Series: Zion's Danny Phantom Rewrite [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: I know that this has probably been done multiple times before, but I decided to give it a go. I'm rewriting Danny Phantom my way. The further away from the first episode I get, the more I'm going to drift away from canon. I will also be adding in a fanon character or two while I'm at it.I'm currently working on rewriting the chapters I already have up to add Flynn in. If you don't know who he is, a quick search for "Flynn Fenton" on Tumblr should do the trick, but in short he's Danny and Jazz's older brother.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Sam Manson & Tucker Foley
Series: Zion's Danny Phantom Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744162
Comments: 31
Kudos: 8





	1. Mystery Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think once you're done reading. Comments and kudos are like food for my motivation to continue this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this is the second or third time I've redone this chapter. To be fair though, no one could have predicted Fartman giving Danny a "secret older brother" and a lot of us making him better out of spite.
> 
> I hope you all like what I'm doing with my version of him so far.
> 
> I'm not done finding ways to write him into the other chapters yet, but I'll be keeping them up until then.

“So, Danny. You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts,” Jack says, back to Danny and his friends while searching through the inventions he placed on a table.

“Sorry, dad, but I actually want to be an astronaut,” Danny says, inwardly kind of disappointed, thinking how low his grades have dropped since The Accident. The powers he’s gotten from it hardly seem to do anything except make his life harder than it should.

He still wants to be an astronaut; he actually has a hard time imagining himself as anything else. But with the way his grades look, he knows that it will probably take a major miracle for him to end up with that job.

“Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I used to be super into ghosts, but they’re so mainstream now. Kind of like cellphones,” Sam says, leaning back a bit further while crossing her arms. Danny and Tucker both know that was only half of the truth. Sam had liked ghosts at one point but had started to lose interest in them by the time they met her. She hadn’t completely lost interest in ghosts until after The Accident. After she realizes just how close she’d come to accidentally killing one of her friends.

“Waste all these looks and charisma on hunting ghosts? I don’t think so!” Tucker says, gesturing to himself, gaining a small laugh from both his friends. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Danny being in the room if the Fenton parents — more specifically, Jack Fenton — was planning on demonstrating any of their gear. He has a tendency to make jokes when he’s uncomfortable or scared, a fact that both the Goth and space geek are aware of. He’s glad that he manages to get them to laugh, though.

‘ _I wish Flynn and Jazz were here right now. At least those two don’t care about what mom and dad think about them not being into ghost hunting,_ ’ Danny thinks.

The two of them had originally gone to the Fenton residence with plans of spending the night together in Danny’s room, helping each other with homework. It had taken less than an hour for Jack to find the three of them there, and he’d quickly all but dragged the three of them to the basement.

“Well, if you do want to fight ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn before you’re ready to go out in the field!” Jack says excitedly, ignoring what his son, previous temporary foster son, and the Goth girl had said.

“Oh crap, this isn’t good,” Danny mutters, noticing a wisp of his breath after feeling a chill running down his spine.

“True, I’ve never seen a ghost, but when I do, I’ll be prepared,” Jack says, unaware of the flash of bright light behind him or the green ghost vultures that just made their way through the portal.

“And so will you, whether you want to be or not, and it all starts with your equipment!” Jack says, turning around with something in his hand, not noticing a white-haired, green-eyed version of his son fighting the ghost vultures to the right of him.

“Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. I made it to trap ghosts, but it doesn’t work just yet, so it’s still just a thermos. A thermos with the word ‘Fenton’ printed on it!” Jack hands said object to Sam and Tucker, turning around right before two of the vultures grab them.

“And that’s the Fenton Ghost Portal. It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not! Some day, I’ll be able to figure out how that works, too!” Jack says, turning around just as Danny places his friends back in their seats before changing back to what he’s dubbed his ‘human form’. “Now, who would like to hunt some ghosts!

“You kids, look at you! You’re too excited to speak!” Jack says, noticing Sam and Tucker shaking and Danny leaning on the back of Sam’s chair, out of breath from fighting the three vultures. “I’ll just go on speaking, then!” Jack says, starting to ramble about how he wanted a pony as a kid but wasn’t able to have one because of a war that was going on and needing to eat horse meat because of the war.

~~~~~

_It was near the end of Summer Vacation. There were two weeks left until Danny, his sister, and many others in Amity Park had to go back to school._

_Danny was currently working on putting together the last parts of a model rocket his older brother Flynn had gotten him. It was a tradition the two of them had ever since Danny was in Kindergarten, where he or someone in his family would buy some sort of space-themed kit for him to put together during the summer. Once, he’d even gotten the Death Star from the Star Wars movies. He’d asked Flynn to help him with that one._

_He was working on the rocket while waiting for his two best friends to come over. Tucker, the tech-obsessed teen he’d been friends with since kindergarten, and Sam; the Gothic, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, animal-rights activist he and Tucker met at the beginning of the summer. The three had become fast friends._

_Danny had just attached the nose of the rocket, the last part before he could start painting the model, when the doorbell rang and, same as always, his dad ran up the stairs from the basement/lab, yelling about a ghost at the door._

“ _Dad, there’s no ghost at the door! It’s probably just Sam or Tucker!” Danny yelled as he ran out of his bedroom, down the hall, and down the stairs. Sam and Tucker were both there, and he really hoped he’d be able to reach the door before his dad did._

~~~~~

When Danny wakes up, he’s hoping that, for once, he’ll be able to eat his cereal in peace, like millions of other kids his age are able to do. All that hope quickly vanishes as soon as he notices his mom working on one of her and his dad’s inventions on the kitchen table. He should have known by now to never expect a normal sight to greet him in the kitchen. Well, normal for a normal family. What he was dealing with was, without a doubt, some level of normal for his family.

He was just sitting down to eat his cereal when his mom pulls out a handheld blowtorch to weld some of the parts together.

“I’m gonna go eat this in the living room. I don’t feel like dealing with this shit right now,” Flynn says, carrying his bowl out to said room. Danny doesn’t blame him for doing that. Thankfully, neither of their parents seem to have heard him.

Danny looks over at his sister and, after noticing that some sparks are hitting her book, starts to wonder how in the world her psychology book isn’t catching on fire. He does realizes that, based off of the amused look on her face, she’d heard what their brother had said.

Danny decides to ask Jazz later if she’s somehow managed to fireproof her books, or if she’s just gotten lucky. He decides to push aside that question and finish his cereal before it manages to get soggy.

He was just getting ready to take a bite when his spoon slips through his hand, falling back into the bowl.

Danny let out a small squeak of fright, noticing how he could see through his right arm. He quickly looks at his parents and sister to make sure that none of them have gotten worried about him yelling and are looking in his direction, even glancing back towards where Flynn was in the living room. None of them were even noticing. For once, Danny is glad that they aren’t focusing on him. His mom is too focused on the invention she’s working on, his dad is more focused on finding whatever he’s looking for in the fridge, Jazz has just lifted her book up higher in an attempt to block any sparks from flying in her face, and Flynn was too busy focusing on whatever he was watching on his phone.

“Okay, only two more days until it’s finished!” Maddie says, pulling back her hood and goggles.

“What did you say?! It’s done?!” Jack exclaims, excited. “The Fenton Finder is done! This baby is able to use satellites that will lead you right to any nearby ectoplasmic spooks!”

“It does what to lead you to what?” Danny asks his dad, worried as his dad turns it on, while mentally praying that if there was some all-powerful being keeping their eye on him that he wouldn’t be picked up by it or that it would just not work at all. He was also wondering how Sam and Tucker, who had spent the night, are seemingly managing to sleep through all of this.

He’s pretty sure he hears Flynn mutter “Not again.” before hearing him go through the garage door.

“ _Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward._ ”

‘ _Oh, crap! It picks me up!_ ’ Danny thinks, internally freaking out. Until that moment, he didn’t even realize that he still has an ectoplasmic signature when he’s in his human form. Then again, he probably should have known that there isn’t an all-powerful being keeping an eye out for him. *1

He stands up next to his seat before backing up, worried about what his parents will think once they realize that the Fenton Finder is locked onto him. He feels like his heart drops into his stomach once he backs into a wall.

“ _Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder,_ ” the Fenton Finder says as Danny is thinking ‘ _Please don’t think I’m overshadowed! Please don’t think I’m overshadowed!_ ’ on repeat in his head.

“What? Danny? There’s no way. See, Jack, I said two more days, but you got impatient and couldn’t wait,” Danny hears his mom say. Realizing that something feels off, Danny quickly looks down at his body, only to realize that he’s turned invisible from the waist down.

‘ _Oh, crap!_ ’ Danny thinks, willing his lower half to become visible again.

“Mom, Dad, there’s actually something I should probably tell you guys,” Danny says, nervous and kind of ashamed that he hadn’t just told them about his powers right after he got them.

“That’s not all you need, little brother,” Jazz says, putting her book down. “You need guidance and parents who can provide it for you!” *2

“Sweetie, I know that what your father and I do might not always make sense to the two of you at times, but you’re only —“

“Sixteen,” Jazz says, cutting off her mom. “Biologically! But psychologically, I’m an adult, and I refuse to allow your absolutely insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable child!” Jazz says, wrapping her arms in a protective hug around Danny, somehow squishing his face against her own in the process. Danny hears Flynn walking back towards them.

“Hey, Jazz. I got the car started. Figured I’d drive the two of you since you might have missed the bus at this point.” Flynn says, rushed.

Jazz took that moment to let go of him and say “Come, you poor, abused, unwanted wrench. I’ll sit next to you on the ride to school.” while dragging Danny towards the garage door.

‘ _This car ride is gonna be a pain now that mom’s unlocked Jazz’s overprotective mode._ _Maybe even Flynn’s too!_ _The fact that I’m still hungry isn’t helping either_ _!_ ’ Danny thinks as Jazz practically shoves him into the backseat of her and Flynn’s shared car, barely giving him a chance to grab his backpack on the way out the door.

He just ignores his father yelling a warning to him about something being a trap.

Flynn quickly pulls out of the garage before driving around the block to avoid their dad seeing the car, then parks it near an alleyway that would lead right under Danny’s bedroom window.

“You do realize that Dad probably thinks you’re possessed now, right?” Danny asks.

“Probably because this is Mom and Dad’s first time realizing that I’ve been driving you two to school. Now hurry up and one of you go get Sam and Tucker before they find us, and try to keep us locked in the house until they find proof we’re not overshadowed or possessed!” Flynn says.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he says. He can still, very clearly, remember the last time they did that.

“You want to get Sam and Tucker, or do you want me to do it?” Jazz asks. Danny realizes that chances are the two of them are still fast asleep in Danny’s room, Tucker on the top bunk of the bunk bed Danny’s had in his room since the time Tucker was still Danny’s foster brother, and Sam on the air mattress.

“Do you even have any clue of how I climb in and out of my bedroom window?” he asks.

“Not yet, but I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Then why did you even offer to get them?” Danny asks, both confused and amused at his sister.

“Just get them fast, or we’ll _actually_ belate for school!” Jazz says.

~~~~~

“ _Gah!” Danny heard Sam yell, earning Tucker’s laughter and a cry of ‘I warned you!’ soon after._

“ _Great,” Danny muttered, knowing without a doubt that his dad had probably shot her with the anti-ecto goop. By the time Danny reached the bottom of the steps, Sam was attempting to untangle herself from a glowing, green net with his dad helping her while sheepishly explaining how he thought she was a ghost._

“ _You think that everyone who comes to the door is a ghost,” Danny and Tucker said at the same time._

“ _Jinx! You owe me a mighty meaty cheesy melt from Nasty Burger!” Danny exclaimed, walking over to help Sam stand back up. The net had knocked her down when it hit her._

“ _So, did you guys bring any movies you wanted to watch, or do you just want to go through the movies I already have?” Danny asked, pulling his black-haired friend up._

“ _I brought a bunch of horror and Halloween movies if the two of you are into that stuff?” Sam asked, holding up one of the smaller sized backpacks. This one was made out of black leather with bat wings made out of the same material. Knowing how Sam was about animals, the leather was definitely fake._

“ _Do you have The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Danny asked, letting the two of them in._

~~~~~

“I think I should tell my parents about what happened with the portal,” Danny says as Tucker, sick of hearing Danny’s stomach growling after being practically forced to skip breakfast, hands him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a couple protein bars.

“No offense dude, but you’ve kept it a secret this long, so why would you tell them now?” Tucker asks as the three of them walk up the stairs, to the floor the school cafeteria was on.

“Yeah. Besides, parents don’t listen, let alone understand anything when we’re trying to explain it to them the best way we can. Why won’t they just accept me for who I am!?” Sam rants, gaining the trio some weird looks at Sam’s outburst.

“Sam, we know the problems you have with your parents, but right now we’re talking about my powers, my problems. Remember?” Danny asks her.

“Yeah. Right. I was, too,” she says, an awkward smile on her face. All three of them know she wasn’t.

“It’s been almost two months since the accident, and I still have yet to gain that much control over my powers. If someone ends up seeing me when my powers are going all wonky, I’ll go from the space geek with ghost-hunting parents to the half-dead freak with powers that shouldn’t exist!”

“You mean kind of like what’s happening right now?” Tucker asks, pointing to the part of the floor Danny is standing on. At least, he would have been standing there, if he wasn’t starting to phase through the floor.

“Eeak!” Danny yells in shock as his friends help pull him out of the floor.

“Dang it! If my parents can invent something that made me half-ghost, then I don’t see why they wouldn’t be able to make something that turns me into a full human again!”

“Come on, Danny. Everyone is unique in their own way, and those powers of yours make you even more unique than everyone else. Being unique is a good thing, otherwise, everyone would be exactly the same, and that sounds kind of boring to me! That’s part of the reason why I’m an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian! And just because you have powers similar to what your parents say ghosts have, that doesn’t necessarily mean you’re half-dead,” Sam says in an attempt to cheer Danny up.

“They’re not just similar, Sam. They’re exactly what my parents said all ghosts have as their base powers. If I have ghost powers, then it probably means I’m half-ghost and ghosts are dead. I’m half-dead,” Danny says.

“Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian means what, exactly?” Tucker asks, trying to change the subject. He really doesn’t feel like he’s ready to go down the metaphorical rabbit hole that is whether or not his best friend and brother in all but blood is really half-dead or not.

“She doesn’t eat anything that has a face on it,” Danny explains to Tucker, glad for the change in topic.

“I don’t see why anyone cares about that stuff,” Tucker says, earning a glare from Sam. “Danny, I’ve got two words for you: Meat connoisseur.

“You had sloppy joes for dinner last night!” Tucker says to Danny after sniffing the air near him for a bit.

“That is both impressive and creepy,” Danny says. He’d helped Flynn make them for diner last night.

“Meat heightens people’s senses, and my all meat streak has lasted over ten years and is still going strong!”

“And it’s about to end. I’ve been bugging the school board since the beginning of the school year to try a new cafeteria menu, and I finally got them to cave in and agree!”

“Wait, what did you do, Sam?” Tucker asks, worried, as Sam pushes the cafeteria doors open with her back.

“Tucker, it’s time for a change,” Sam says as the three of them get in the lunch line, unaware of the ghost that appears in the school’s kitchen.

“Why are there burgers? Not that I’m complaining, but I know for a fact that you don’t eat any meat, so I’m kind of suspicious,” Tucker asks, glancing at the food the lunch ladies are serving.

“That’s because these ones are made of veggies, not meat. You’ve never heard of veggie burgers?” Sam asks.

“Nope. They sound like a disgrace to the burger name, I can tell you that! Good thing my lunch is from home if they’re not serving any meat,” Tucker says.

“Well, I’m willing to try them,” Danny says.

“Then you two get in line, and I’ll find a place the three of us can sit,” Tucker says, although they all know that they’ll end up sitting at the table closest to the trash cans. It was the one table no one else other than them are willing to sit at.

“He does realize how unhealthy that all-meat diet of his is, right?” Sam asks Danny once Tucker is out of earshot.

“It’s not his fault. His stomach has a hard time digesting a lot of foods made with plants. His mom _did_ manage to find out that a way she can get veggies into him is by grinding some up to put in her meatballs, patties, and other meats. Don’t tell him though, because he’ll probably stop eating them if he finds out.” Danny says as the two of them got in line, making Sam laugh at what Tucker’s mom has to do.

~~~~~

“ _Kids, could you come down here for a second?” Maddie Fenton called from the basement._

“ _You guys want to go down there, or do you want to stay up here?” Danny asked his friends, kind of worried about how Sam would react to the fact that his parents had converted the basement into a ghost-hunting lab. Tucker knew although he’d never actually been down there. After all, it would have been almost impossible to keep that hidden from him, seeing how Tucker had been living with them for a year after, as Tucker loves to put it, his life givers officially lost the right to ever contact him again._

“ _What’s even down there, anyway?” Sam asked._

“ _Ghost lab,” Danny and Tucker said at the same time. If she was going to stay Danny and Tucker’s friend, chances are she would have found out eventually._

“ _Cool!” Sam said, rushing for the stairs._

“ _I’ll just stay up here and play on my laptop until you guys get back. Basements have always freaked me out,” Tucker said, getting ready to pull said piece of technology out of his backpack._

“ _You sure? There’s a bunch of cool-looking tech they built!” Danny said, trying to get his friend to go down there, too._

“ _Forget what I said. I’m going down there, too. Hey, Sam, wait up!” Tucker yelled after Sam, gaining a laugh from Danny when he tripped over his backpack strap while attempting to stand up from where he was sitting on the floor._

~~~~~

“Jack, maybe this is actually a bad idea,” Maddie says, looking up at her husband from the piece of ghost tech they’re working on.

“Don’t be silly, Maddie. This is the perfect idea! Once Jazz gets home, we’ll be able to suck the ghost out of her with this Fenton Extractor!”

“But what if she isn’t being possessed by a ghost, and we accidentally end up hurting her?” Maddie asks, worried.

“Maddie, the Fenton Extractor isn’t able to hurt humans. Well, not unless it ends up sucking in some of your hair!” Jack says, putting the hose of the now active Fenton Extractor up to his hair.

“Ow, ow, ow! See?” Jack says after Maddie manages to turn the invention off and get her husband unstuck from the machine.

~~~~~

“ _Whoa, this place is actually pretty cool!” Tucker said looking around._

“ _Eh, it’s a bit too bright down here for my taste.”_

“ _Of course it’s too bright for you, Sam,” Danny said, sitting down in one of the five chairs his parents had put out._

“ _Danny, where’s your sister and brother?” Jack asked._

“ _I think Jazz might have said something about studying earlier, so she might be in her room or at the library. And who knows where Flynn went off to. Why? You two normally don’t let anyone down here unless it’s me or Jazz doing our chores, so what’s going on?” Danny asked, confused._

“ _Your father and I are going to attempt to turn the Fenton Ghost Portal on for the first time, and we wanted you to see!” Maddie said excitedly as her husband bounded up the steps heading towards Jazz’s room._

“ _A ghost portal!?” Tucker and Sam exclaimed, both excited for their own reasons._

“ _Apparently, it’s supposed to open a portal between our world and the ghost zone.” Danny explained._

“ _Yes!” Tucker exclaimed, excited that he might be seeing a portal open in a few minutes._

“ _I found her!” Danny heard his father yell down to the basement from the house’s second floor, with Jazz protesting at being thrown over his shoulder._

“ _You were right, Danny! She was in her room!” Jack said excitedly as he all but threw Jazz into the last of the empty chairs._

“ _This is for telling him where I was,” Jazz said before reaching around Tucker to punch her brother, who was sitting in between his two friends._

“ _Hey, don’t blame me! I didn’t know dad was going to do that!” Danny said, rubbing his shoulder where his sister punched him._

“ _No sibling rivalry, you two!” Maddie said._

“ _Can I turn it on now?” Jack asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly, like a little kid on Christmas morning asking when they could open their presents._

“ _Yes, Jack. You can turn it on now,” Maddie said, amused at how childish her husband acted when excited._

“ _Bonsai!” Jack yelled, plugging the portal in, eyes practically sparkling with his excitement at the possibility of getting the portal to work. There was a humming sound, then the sound stopped, leaving the basement in silence._

“ _Aww man! I was really hoping it would work!” Jack said, his shoulders drooping when all they got from the portal’s opening was a few sparks._

“ _How about we go to that favorite fudge shop of yours, and I’ll buy you some of each? Do you think that would help you cheer up?” Maddie asked, like her husband, disappointed that the portal didn’t work._

“ _That sounds like a great idea, Madds!” Jack said before running up the steps, excited at the thought of all that fudge, Maddie not far behind him._

“ _Well, I don’t know about you three, but I’m going to the library. I need to return all the books I checked out last time,” Jazz said before following her parents out of the lab._

~~~~~

“Don’t you think that this is all a bit on the extreme side, Sam?” Tucker asks, staring at Danny’s burger. The students were given a choice between spinach and mushroom patties. Sam has the mushroom, while Danny had payed for a double lunch so he could get both.

“In a way, this is another way to let people know of all the different ways they can eat veggies. What’s so wrong about that? Besides, this isn’t going to last the whole school year. It’s just going for this month, then they’ll be back to serving what they normally do,” Sam explains, as someone walks up to their table.

“Hello, Miss Manson. The school board asked me to personally thank you for being so... persistent about this new experiment for our cafeteria,” says a woman with reddish hair pulled up in a bun, wearing a pale, yellow, button-down top with black jeans and gray sneakers. The trio recognizes her as Miss Victoria Beltrame, the school’s new vice-principal.

Well, seeing as how she’d been the school’s go-to substitute for a year, then the history teacher for another two before somehow getting the promotion to vice-principal at the beginning of the school year after the old one retired, she wasn’t new to the school. Just the role she now had.

“I smell meat near,” Tucker says, smiling when he sniffs in Miss Beltrame’s direction.

“Now, now, Mr. Foley. Would you please stop sniffing me? It’s not very polite and chances are that it’s your own lunch,” Miss Beltrame says, giving Tucker a slight glare. She ends up earning a slight blush from Tucker, who somehow wasn’t even fully aware of what he’d been doing.

“Is that a bruise?” Danny asked, seeing discoloration on one of the VP’s cheeks, that she seems to have tried hiding under makeup.

“Mhm? Oh… That. It’s nothing. Someone got mad at me and hit me there, that’s all. Thank you again for suggesting this experience to the school board, Miss Manson,” Miss Beltrame says before walking off. *3

“Yeah, thanks for forcing the whole school to eat garbage, Sam,” Tucker says, glaring at his purple-haired friend.

“It’s not garbage. It’s just a bunch of different foods that weren’t made from any animal products. There’s a major difference,” Sam says, returning the glare even stronger.

“Here. Try at least one bite. It’s not that bad,” Danny says, handing over the burger with the mushroom patty to Tucker, having already torn off a bit of each patty to see which one he likes more. Personally, Danny likes the spinach one a bit more, but he knows that if Tucker has even a small bit of the spinach, he will end up with a stomach ache for the rest of the day.

Tucker reluctantly tears a piece off and tries it.

“Okay fine, it’s not that bad. I honestly thought it wouldn’t have any taste at all,” Tucker says before taking the patty out and adding it to the burger he brought from home, earning an excited yell of ‘Yes!’ from Sam.

“Hey, guys. We’ve got a problem,” Danny says, looking around for the ghost, due to seeing a blue wisp come out of his mouth.

“Fenton!!”

“Sure, universe! Just give me another problem to deal with on top of the ghost!” Danny says angrily after hearing Dash yell his last name.

“I ordered three mud pies and guess what they gave me, Fenton? Three mud pies, with mud! From the ground! This is all because of your girlfriend!” Dash, one of the school’s resident quarterbacks and bullies, yells at Danny, clearly angry.

“I’m/she’s not his/my girlfriend!” Danny and Sam say.

“These are supposed to be the best years of my life. After high school, it could end up going all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?”

“Correction for you, Dash. That’s not mud. That’s actually topsoil. There’s a difference between the two, and I can clearly see that what you have is topsoil. And to be fair, I have no idea where they got the idea of serving out topsoil in place of mud pies. I know for a fact that’s not even in the recipe book I let the school borrow,” Sam says.

“I don’t care, freak! It’s still your fault from where I see it. Eat it, Fentino. All of it,” Dash says, shoving his trays towards Danny, right before Danny sees the wisp come out of his mouth again.

“I have a better idea. Food fight!” Danny yells, throwing the tray of mud pies Dash was trying to make him eat.

Sam quickly takes the opportunity to throw a handful of fries off of her own plate at Paulina in the chaos. She laughs when some of them get stuck in the Latina girl’s hair. Tucker quickly puts his food away in his lunch box.

“Gah!” Sam yells as Danny and Tucker, who had ducked under the table right after Danny threw the tray, pulls her under the table with them.

“I’ll make you pay for this, Fenturd!” Dash yells after getting hit in the face with someone’s mashed potatoes.

“Of course, I’m still his favorite,” Danny says as he and his friends crawl under the tables, towards the kitchen.

“I really don’t have a clue why they gave Dash top soil when he asked for a mud pie. If they wanted to still serve mud pies, then they could have replaced the milk in the pudding with soy or coconut milk, then either try to find gummy worms that aren’t made with gelatin or just leave them out entirely,” Sam says as they make their way to the doors leading to the school’s kitchen.

“Maybe they did it as a prank on some of the students?” Danny suggests.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out why they did that,” Sam says, climbing out from under the table and darting over to the kitchen door.

“Huh. She doesn’t seem so bad. She looks a little like my grandma,” Tucker says, spotting a ghostly lunch lady after he and his friends open the door connecting the cafeteria to the kitchen.

“Shouldn’t she be haunting a bingo hall or something then?” Danny asks as the lunch lady ghost turns towards them.

“Hello there, children. Could you help me? Today’s lunch is supposed to be meatloaf, but I don’t see any around here. Did someone decide to change the menu?” Lunch Lady asks sweetly.

“Yeah. She did,” Tucker says, pointing to Sam. He hadn’t been lying when he said that she looks like his grandma. He never lies to her, so he felt like lying to this ghost would make him feel like he was lying to her.

“YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!!” The Lunch Lady yells, green flames surrounding her, with her hair turning into flames, and eyes glowing so brightly red that for a bit the trio fears that her eyes might start having flames come out of them.

“Guys, get behind me!” Danny says.

“Wow, I feel so safe!” Sam says sarcastically.

“I’m going ghost!” Danny yells. He’s found out that saying this phrase somehow helps him change between his human and ghost forms.

A bluish-white ring appears at Danny’s waist before splitting into two rings, one moving up and past his head before disappearing and the other moving towards his feet and disappearing on hitting the ground. The rings change Danny’s black hair, blue eyes, NASA short sleeve, jeans, and sneakers to white hair, green eyes, and a black hazmat suit with white gloves, collar, gloves, boots, and belt.*4

“I, uh, I command you to go away!” Danny says, sounding unsure, after flying up to the Lunch Lady’s level. That just makes her angrier.

She telekinetically throws a bunch of plates at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. He ends up turning himself intangible, just in time for the ones thrown in his direction to pass through without him getting hurt. The plates end up crashing on the floor, breaking into pieces behind him. He then flies to Sam and Tucker, grabs ahold of their hands, and turns them intangible as well, just in time for the plates to fly through them as they had with Danny.

Hearing what Danny can only describe as a washing machine that’s making a loud banging sound because of being loaded unevenly, he turns towards the sound and sees what is making the noise. The oven doors have fallen open due to them shaking like mad, and huge, green flames are bursting out of each of them. It’s a miracle that the ceiling hasn’t caught on fire with how high the flames are going.

“I control lunch! No one else! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules that demand to be followed!” Lunch Lady yells before pulling out some cake.

“Anybody want some cake?” she asks nicely.

Scared of what would happen if they refuse and also confused by her seemingly constant mood switches, the trio nod their heads ‘yes’.

“Well, too bad! Anyone who changes my menu doesn’t get to have any dessert!” Lunch Lady yells, making the fires from the ovens shoot at the three teens after she phases through the ceiling, the ovens themselves soon flying towards the three they previously shot fire at.

Danny quickly flies the three of them through the nearest wall, right in time for the ovens to smash into the wall they flew through. They could see some cracks form on the wall.

“Hey, it actually worked!” Danny exclaims, noticing that he and his friends were all still in one piece and didn’t have any part of them still stuck in the wall.

“This is the thanks I get for trying to help people eat healthier?!” Sam yells before a bunch of mini lightning bolts fly out of all the light fixtures in the hallway, the only working lights left coming from the, hopefully, empty classrooms.

A bunch of books and papers soon fly out of a few of the lockers, heading towards the end of the hall where they ended up swirling behind Lunch Lady, who had flown down through the ceiling. A bunch of cooked meat follows not long after.

“Steak, rib eye, port house, medium-rare. But where did all that even come from?” Tucker asks.

“Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!” Lunch Lady yells as all the meat starts to cling to her.

“Cookie?” she asks nicely, holding up a chocolate chip cookie, earning head shakes of ‘no’ from the trio. “THEN PERISH!”

“Forget it, lady! The only one I see long past their expiration date is you!” *5 Danny yells, standing protectively in front of Sam, who the Lunch Lady seemed to completely hate, thanks to Tucker. *6

Danny then raises his hand in a fist, getting ready to continue fighting her, when instead he ends up making a certain bluish-white light appear at his fist and spread over the rest of his body, changing him back to his human form.

“Whoops. That, um, that wasn’t what I meant to do,” Danny says, rubbing the back of his neck before Lunch Lady picks him up and throws him into Tucker, knocking the both of them into a locker and grabbing up Sam before leaving.

“Come on, dude. Change back! We gotta go!” Tucker says, before feeling someone grab onto the back of his shirt.

“You two aren’t going anywhere if I have anything to say about it,” they hear. Turning around, they see Miss Beltrame standing right behind them. She clearly isn’t happy with the two of them.

“I told you you’d pay, Fenton!” Dash says, stepping into sight as the two are dragged off by Miss Beltrame, heading for the vice principal’s office.

~~~~

“ _Hey, Tucker. You okay?” Danny asked, worried, noticing how his friend was just standing a couple feet away from the portal, staring into the hole._

“ _Tuck. You are okay, right?” Danny asked, turning his friend to face him, snapping Tucker out of whatever trance he was in in the first place._

“ _Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just that I thought I saw a swirl of green for a bit. You know, when your dad plugged it in?” Tucker asked._

“ _Dude, the thing doesn’t work. It was probably just your eyes playing some sort of trick on you,” Danny said as Sam came back down the stairs with something in her hands, having run up at some point to grab the object._

“ _Hey, Danny. Is it okay if I take a couple pictures of you with the portal?” Sam asked, holding up an instant camera._

“ _Thing doesn’t work anyway, so I don’t really see why not!” Danny said, walking into the portal entrance before making a goofy face. Sam quickly snapped the picture, placing the photo on one of the tables after it slid out of the camera._

“ _Is it okay if I take a couple more with you in one of your family’s suits?” she asked, getting an ‘okay’ nod from Danny._

“ _Hey, guys. I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Tucker said as Danny ran upstairs to grab the suit his parents made for him in case he ever decided to join them._

“ _Thanks a lot, Bad Luck Tuck. I’m not too sure about this either now that you had to go and say that,” Sam said as Danny came back down the stairs carrying a white hazmat with black gloves, boots, and collar._

~~~~~

“Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, suspect of multiple class pranks, and repeated loitering by the girls’ locker room. Danny Fenton. Forty-five dropped beakers since the beginning of the school year and was banned from handling all fragile school property as a result, suspected of helping Tucker in some pranks but no real severe or proven mischief until today. So please tell me, gentlemen. Why did one of you two choose to start a food fight in the school cafeteria?” Miss Beltrame asks.

Miss Beltrame was actually very nice to the students the majority of the time, but it’s known by all of the students that she’s very terrifying when someone gets on her bad side. Right now, Danny and Tucker are pretty sure they were on her bad side.

“Dash started it, he threw — !” “Four touchdown passes in the last game and is therefore exempt from scorn, otherwise I would be on him about the mess, too,” Miss Beltrame says, quickly reading Dash’s file before glaring at the jock. “You two, however, have no reason to be immune to punishment.”

“That’s not fair!” Tucker says.

“Yes, well, I didn’t make the school rules,” she says before turning to face Dash, who had come into the room with them. “Dash, could you wait outside for a bit? I really shouldn’t have even allowed you in here for this discussion, to begin with.”

“What? Why?” Dash asks.

“Either you wait outside, or I call your house and inform your parents exactly how you’ve been treating students you think are lower than you. I have video proof of it, too, thanks to security cameras placed all around the school,” she says, only partially bluffing. The school does have security cameras, and there is proof of Dash’s bullying on them, but part of him being immune to punishment means that she won’t be able to contact his parents about it, either.

Personally, she thinks that whoever made the school rule that the best sports players would be exempt from punishment must have been drunk or high when they came up with the idea.

“Now that he’s out of the room, I should probably clear something up with you two,” Miss Beltrame says after making sure Dash is out of the room.

“Which is what exactly?” Danny asks nervously.

“Well, for example, did you know that for some reason, the only students who order the mud pies on Monday are the A-Listers?” she asks.

“Today’s Monday,” Tucker says. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I knew about that little detail, and I guess you could say I took advantage of the menu change and asked the lunch ladies if they could help me pull a prank on some certain students. Thankfully for me, they were as sick of that certain rule as I am and agreed. If I knew that it would end up with a food fight, I probably wouldn’t have done it. Probably,” she adds, a smirk on her face.

“You’re the reason why he was given topsoil?!” Danny asks out of shock.

“I had to do something to make the A-Listers pay for their bullying. If you tell anyone, make sure it’s not anyone who will end up telling Ishiyama. Unlike some of the other staff here, I actually kind of like my job.”

“You are way cooler than I originally thought you were,” Tucker says, awed.

“Yes, well, unfortunately, I still need to find someone to punish for the mess in the cafeteria. Then again, the rules do technically say that all students responsible for the mess will have to clean it up.”

“So we’re still in trouble, aren’t we?”

“In my opinion not really, seeing as how, from what I saw on the camera footage, you were just trying to avoid, quite literally, eating Dash’s dirt. Unfortunately for those of us trying to place the blame only on the student that started the fight, the footage got corrupted for a few seconds,” she says, making Danny and Tucker laugh. The look on her face was hinting that she was the one to corrupt said footage.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should probably escort Dash back to his class. I don’t trust him enough to walk there by himself without trying to skip or to bully someone. Something tells me I can trust the two of you, though,” she says before walking out of her office. *7

“Who would have thought that she has a prankster side,” Danny says in shock.

“Yeah, who knew! But now that she’s out of the room, we’ve got to find Sam! I feel guilty for that ghost taking her for some reason,” Tucker says after Miss Beltrame left.

“Yeah, that’s probably because you’re the one that told her Sam’s the one that changed the menu. Did you ever think of that?” Danny asks.

“Whatever, that’s not important right now. But, Danny, look, meat trail,” Tucker says, having somehow pulled up security footage on Miss Beltrame’s computer.

“What level?” Danny asks, changing to his ghost form.

“Looks like the basement level. Apparently, there’s a freezer down there where the school keeps all of the food they haven’t cooked yet.”

“Let’s go,” Danny says before pulling himself and Tucker through the floors.

“Sweet mother of mutton! I dreamt it was true, but I never thought I’d ever see it!” Tucker says, looking around at all the different boxes. Every single one of them had labels for different types of meat.

“I have ghost powers and am pretty much obsessed with space, yet somehow you’re the weird one between the two of us? That just makes no sense,” Danny says before the two of them hear what sounds like someone, probably Lunch Lady, laughing.

They find her not that far away and, while hiding behind boxes, see that she’s using a bunch of meat to trap Sam from the shoulders down.

“My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow strong and helps them to smile. Why won’t you eat it?” Lunch Lady asks, trying to get Sam to eat some bacon.

“We don’t need meat because it’s not much more than a bunch of fat. Besides, the lives of at least hundreds of animals are taken each day just so people can eat them. It’s disgusting. Besides, even if I did eat meat, there’s no way I would eat that because I’m pretty sure it’s made out of pig meat. Pigs are one of the animals my family’s religion bans us from eating!” Sam says, sending a disgusted look towards the sausage Lunch Lady’s holding out to her.

“Be quiet! You need to learn discipline, manners, and respect! You know where that comes from? Meat! Would you like chicken or fish?”

‘ _At least she seems to be respecting Sam’s religion now._ ’ Danny thinks, ducking behind a box so he wouldn’t be at risk of the Lunch Lady ghost seeing him if she turned around.

“I’ll take care of the Lunch Lady, I just need you to find a way to get Sam out of that meat pile.” Danny tells Tucker.

“I’m already way ahead of you,” Tucker says, pulling a fork and knife.

“Do I even want to know where you were hiding those?” Danny asks.

“Nope,” Tucker says before rushing over to Sam.

“I’ll have you free in no time, Sam!” Danny hears Tucker say as he flies toward Lunch Lady and slams her into a wall. He then goes to kick her in the face, only to have her grab his foot and hang him upside down.

“Don’t you see? This is why you need meat. You’re skin and bones!” Lunch Lady says.

“Hey, I actually do eat meat!” Danny says before Lunch Lady throws him.

Seeing that he’s heading straight for a wall, he turns intangible, flipping in the process. He finds himself slowing down, which ends up with the lower half of his body on the other side of the wall, while the upper half is still on the same side as the ghost and his friends.

Not long after he gets out of the wall the Lunch Lady sends a bunch of shish kabobs flying at him. Danny, who has just gone back to being tangible, goes intangible yet again, making the kabobs hit the wall behind him.

Angry that the kabobs don’t hit Danny, Lunch Lady makes all of the meat, including what’s trapping Sam, go flying towards her, turning her into the giant meat monster again. She grabs Danny and starts to swing him around like a lasso.

“I’m coming to help you, buddy!” Tucker yells, running towards Lunch Lady with his fork and knife out until she throws Danny; he turns intangible and goes completely through the wall. Since Lunch Lady doesn’t see Danny as a problem for now, she then turns towards Sam and Tucker in anger.

“Run?” Tucker asks.

“Yep,” Sam says before the two of them take off screaming, Lunch Lady not far behind them. They are just about to reach the room’s exit when Lunch Lady blocks it with a huge pile of meat. Danny, although a bit dazed from being spun and thrown, phases through the wall not long after. He quickly snaps out of it when he sees his friends running past him, still screaming.

Noticing how close the meat-obsessed ghost is to crushing his friends, he flies down towards them and grabs them up before phasing them through a wall.

“Jeez, Danny. You must be exhausted with how much you’ve been using your powers today!” Sam says, worried as Danny is flying them over the school’s yard.

“No way! What would give you… that… idea,” Danny says, flying lower and lower towards the ground as he falls asleep. He changes back to human the moment he lands on the ground.

Tucker sighs and pulls his phone out saying “I’ll call Flynn and ask if he can drive us.”

~~~~~

“ _Did your parents make you that suit?” Sam asked._

“ _Not exactly. My parents made a bunch of hazmats that would fit me and Jazz just in case we ever decided to join them. This is just the only one they made for me that didn’t look that ridiculous,” Danny said, pulling the hazmat over his regular clothes while standing in front of the portal entrance. He had just started pulling the suit up over his right leg when Sam took a second picture of him._

“ _I thought you wanted to take a picture of me with the suit all the way on,” Danny said as he pulled his arms through the sleeves._

“ _Oh, I still do. I just wanted to make sure I got a photo of you while you were still putting it on, too!” Sam said, placing the photo next to the one of Danny making a goofy face._

“ _Why?”_

“ _Why not?” Sam asked._

“ _Hey, Tuck. Could you zip me up the rest of the way?” Danny asked, struggling to zip the hazmat suit the last few inches, while mentally wondering why his parents ever thought it was a good idea to put the zipper on the back of the suit._

~~~~~

“This is all going in the memoir,” Sam, Tucker, and Flynn hear Jazz say as they’re getting ready to open the front door to Fenton Works. They open the door to see the Fenton parents heading back to the basement, while Jazz is going up the steps. Sam finds it a bit weird how Jazz seems to have a vacuum stuck to her hair while Flynn, who’s carrying Danny, and Tucker give each other a look that lets the other know they realize what happened. Jack and Maddie think Jazz is overshadowed or possessed.

“You know, I told the three of you it wouldn’t be a good idea to stay up most of the night. I’m not even surprised that Danny passed out because of that.” Flynn says, heading for the stairs. He doesn’t believe that’s really why Danny had fallen asleep in the middle of the school yard, but he wasn’t about to try prying it from them. As far as he’s concerned, if Sam and Tucker don’t want him to know, then it’s none of his business.

“Yeah, that probably wasn’t a good idea. We just had a bunch of schoolwork we needed to catch up on, so we tried to get as much done last night as we could.” Sam says, telling half the truth. The three of them had stayed up late, for a school night, but she’d made it sound to Flynn like they’d been up until four or five, when in reality they’d gone to bed around midnight.

“Let’s just get him to his room, then I’ll go check on Jazz.” Flynn says, adjusting Danny in his arms so he can walk up the steps easier.

  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Especially since her hair looks like it got caught in your parent’s latest invention.” Tucker says.

“What do you want to do while we wait for him to wake up?” Sam asks, plopping onto Danny’s constellation-covered beanbag chair as Flynn’s putting Danny in his bed.

“Watch a movie or just play some games on our phones?” Tucker asks, pulling his laptop out of his backpack.

“Movie. Definitely,” Sam says as Tucker sits down in the galaxy-covered beanbag next to her.

“If you two want any snacks while you wait for Danny to wake up, let me know.” Flynn says, heading out of the room. Sam and Tucker make affirmative sounds, letting him know they heard him.

“I’ve got a bunch of movies downloaded on here. What do you want to watch?”

“You pick?”

“How about a TV show instead? Ever hear of Sleepy Hollow?”

~~~~~

“ _Danny, are you okay?” Sam asked after Danny tripped on some loose wires inside the portal._

“ _Yeah, I’m okay,” Danny said, standing up._

_He reached up, attempting to find something on the wall to help push himself up._

“ _Danny, don’t!” Sam and Tucker yelled, noticing that Danny was getting ready to press some sort of button, but their warning came too late. He pressed the button._

“ _Guys, relax. The stupid thing doesn’t work, remember?” Danny said, walking towards his friends from near the very back of the portal. He was getting ready to step out, back onto the tiled floor of the lab when a bunch of electricity and green light shot out from the walls and floor of the portal. All of it headed straight for Danny_

“ _Danny!” Sam yelled, running towards the portal. She reached out towards her screaming friend, trying to see if she could pull him out of there, but only ended up getting shocked by the portal as well._

“ _Crap!” she yelled, pulling back her hand. Taking a look at it, she saw how the veins in that hand pulsed a glowing green color. Choosing to ignore the glow, and the pain that came with it, she followed a cord coming out of the wall to the wall outlet it was plugged into and ripped the cord out, cutting the portal’s power supply._

~~~~~

“Ha-huh, what, who? What’s going on?” Danny asks, waking up to a bunch of gun shots coming from Tucker’s laptop.

“Dude, you passed out. We ended up having to carry you home. You’ve been asleep for four days.” Tucker says.

“Four days!?!” Danny yelled, surprise and terror on his face, gaining a bunch of laughter from Tucker.

“Nah, it’s only been around a couple of hours. We had to call your brother to help us get you home,” Tucker says, wiping a tear off his cheek from laughing so hard.

“Knock it off, Tucker,” Sam said, punching Tucker in the shoulder. “This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!”

“Really? No offense Sam, but something tells me that the reason why she even came to the school in the first place is because of you getting the school to change the menu.”

“Could you two please not fight?” Danny asks. They both give him embarrassed looks.

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost seven,” Tucker says after checking on his phone.

“Are my parents out or in their lab?” Danny asks, wanting to avoid his parents.

“Out, I think,” Sam says.

“What about Flynn and Jazz?”

“Flynn said something about a friend, and Jazz had him drive her to the library on his way out.” Tucker says, shutting his laptop down.

“In that case, I’m gonna go get something to eat. You two planning on staying the night again?” Danny asks, getting out of his bed.

“I don’t see why not,” Sam says.

~~~~~

_When Danny fell out of the portal with electricity dancing over his skin and smoke rising from him, Tucker quickly threw on a spare pair of gloves that he found lying on one of the tables before rushing back and attempting to shake his friend awake. Both he and Sam were in too much shock to realize that Danny's hair was now white, and the colors of his suit were reversed._

“ _Come on dude, wake up!” Tucker yelled in panic._

“ _Hey, Tucker. I really hate to say this, but at least check to see if he still has a pulse left after that!” Sam yelled, trying to get her recently electrocuted hand to stop shaking by cradling it to her chest._

_After he noticed that all the electricity wasn’t on Danny any more, Tucker took off both of the gloves before placing two fingers at a certain spot on Danny’s neck._

“ _There’s nothing there. Sam, there’s no pulse at all!” Tucker yelled, backing away from his friend._

“ _Screw it!” Sam said before starting CPR, desperately hoping that it would work. The pain in her hand flared up her hand even worse than when she was trying her best to keep it still, but she didn't care. She kept switching between pumping on his chest and blowing air into his lungs through his mouth, telling herself that if she did it enough times, she would succeed at bringing him back. She had to, otherwise she didn't know what she'd do with the knowledge that she'd killed one of the only friends she had._

_Danny ended up sitting up with a start, banging his head against Sam’s in the process._

“ _Ow!” They both groaned, rubbing their heads at the spot they got hit, Sam making sure to use her unaffected hand._

~~~~~

“How the heck did this happen?!” Danny says, seeing that one half of the schoolyard was covered with pro-Veganism people, and the other half was covered with pro-meat eaters.

“What do we want?” “MEAT!” “When do we want it?” “Now!” comes from one side

“Veggies now! Veggies forever!” comes from the other side.

“I kinda wish I was the one to organize that,” Sam says, looking at the pro-veggie side.

“Same,” Tucker says, looking at the pro-meat side. All three of them know that it’s more realistic for Sam to be able to organize a protest in one night than Tucker.

“Oh great,” Danny says, seeing all the meat from the pro-meat side fly up into the air. All the students start running away as fast as they can as soon as the meat begins to form the meat monster around Lunch Lady.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Danny just ducks behind Sam and Tucker before transforming, turning invisible, and flying up.

Danny flew up to the same level as the Lunch Lady’s face only for her to roar at him, some meat flying out of her mouth, one of them hitting Danny’s face in the process.

She starts swinging her fists at Danny as he dodges each one before he manages to get behind her and kick her in the back of the head, knocking her down.

“Wow! He’s actually getting better!” Tucker says to Sam, both of them smiling, somehow not noticing Lunch Lady standing up.

“I really hope he’s able to take a punch!” Sam exclaims as Danny’s launched higher into the air after the ghost punches him in the face.

“Gah!” Danny yells, seeing that he was heading straight for an airplane. Not wanting to hit it, he turns intangible, briefly seeing a flight attendant handing some guy a glass of water.

Realizing how he was starting to get sleepy, Danny quickly flies back through the plane.

“Sorry about this!” Danny says, grabbing the glass of water before flying back out and splashing it on his face in an attempt to wake himself up while flying as fast as he could towards the Lunch Lady.

As a result, the meat she had around her flies off and ends up scattering all over the schoolyard.

“Oh dear, quite a mess that we made! Are you okay, dear?” she asks Danny, who was now in a crater, a genuine look of worry on her face.

“Yeah, I guess I might be,” Danny says, rolling his right shoulder.

“That’s too bad, because you being okay isn’t on my balanced diet of doom!!” Lunch Lady yells, eyes going from green to red before creating a bunch of mini versions of her giant meat monster. Danny finds himself labeling them Mini-Meats in his head.

He flies towards them and slices them in half with his foot, using some move he once saw in an action movie.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Danny says when the Mini-Meats reform.

“Or that,” he says after, without meaning to, he changes back to his human form.

“Bad minis!” Danny says as they pick him up and start to fly him off before something metal hits him in the face.

“The Fenton Thermos! How am I supposed to get it to work, though?” Danny says, holding what hit him in his hands.

“Crap! Change back! Change back!” Danny yelled, realizing that the Mini-Meats have dropped him right over where his parents and sister were standing. He managed to switch, right on time.

“Thanks for the thermos!” Danny yells, phasing through the ground in between his family, hearing his dad’s muffled voice yell in excitement about actually seeing a ghost.

“No! Soup isn’t on the day’s menu!” Lunch Lady yells after Danny appears in front of her, thermos in hand.

“Yeah, well, I’m changing the menu, permanently!” Danny yells.

“Please let this work,” Danny says, opening the thermos before changing back to his human form, holding down the ‘suck’ button.

“NOOOO!” Lunch Lady yells as the thermos sucks her inside.

After capping the thermos, Danny walks over to where Sam and Tucker are wrapped up in one of the banners from the protests.

“What happened? Where’s the ghost?” Sam asks as Danny helps her up.

“Let’s just say that my parents have their moments,” Danny says, spinning the thermos on the tip of his pointer finger, catching it after he almost drops it.

“Ghost directly ahead,” the trio then hear, making Danny quickly shove the thermos in Tucker’s backpack. “You would have to be some sort of moron to not see the ghost directly ahead.”

“Oh, sorry dad. You just barely missed him,” Danny says, pointing in some random direction.

“We’ve got a runner, Madds!” Jack says, taking off in the direction Danny points in.

“Great. Now I’m right back to square one,” Jazz says. Danny automatically realizes that she has probably been trying to get their parents to give up their belief in ghosts again.

“So you changed your mind about telling them?” Tucker asks.

“Maybe someday, but not now. Sam was right, though. They really do make me —.” “In a world of trouble.” Miss Beltrame says, grabbing Danny by the back of his neck.

~~~~~

“ _Oh my God. Danny, you’re okay!” Tucker said, throwing himself at Danny, wrapping his best friend in a hug, Sam joining in. Both she and Tucker cried out of relief that their friend was alive._

“ _Oh, crap,” Sam said after pulling away from the group hug, tears still running down her cheeks._

“ _What is it?” Danny asked her, confused._

“ _Oh boy,” Tucker said, noticing what Sam saw. The colors of his suit had switched places, his hair was now white, and his eyes were now a really bright green._

“ _Guys. What’s wrong?”_

“ _Dude, I think it’s better if you just go look in a mirror,” Tucker said._

“ _I’m pretty confused right now, but okay,” Danny said, heading towards the stairs to go look in the bathroom mirror._

“ _You don’t think…” Sam said to Tucker quietly._

“ _I have no clue, Sam. I know we saw him breathing and all just now, but I do know that his heart stopped for a bit,” Tucker said, right as they heard Danny scream before rushing back to where his friends were._

“ _Oh boy. Oh boy! This isn’t good! How am I going to explain this to my parents!?! What, just say ‘Hey, mom and dad! The good news is that your portal actually does work, bad news is that I was inside when it turned on and now I look like this because I’m possibly dead now!’ That’s not going to work with them!” Danny rambled, not noticing that some rings had passed over him while he was freaking out._

“ _Danny, look!” Sam and Tucker yelled, pointing at him._

“ _What the heck!?!” Danny yelled, noticing that he was back into what he was wearing earlier: a white short sleeve shirt with a red oval and trimming, jeans, and orange sneakers, only difference being that now the clothes were burnt in some places. There was also a hole in the bottom of his shoes that went straight to his feet._

“ _I don’t know about you guys, but I think it’s a good idea if we don’t say anything about this. At least not until we know what’s going on,” Sam said, both she and Tucker having a freaked out look on their faces._

“ _Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Danny said, a terrified look on his face and his voice shaking._

_A couple days later, the three of them found themselves somewhere in the middle of some woods at the edge of Amity park, burning the outfits they wore the day Danny had been electrocuted. Sam was now wearing a transparent, black and grey, spiderweb patterned long sleeve, with a purple tank top on underneath, with a pair of what had previously been backup purple tights under torn, black jeans, and green combat boots instead of what she would normally wear, the outfit that was currently burning: a black crop top with a purple oval on the chest, purple tights, a black and green, plaid skirt, and a pair of black combat boots. She was starting to grow tired of that outfit, anyway. The hand that had gotten hurt was wrapped up, and she was wearing a pair of gloves in an attempt to hide the bandages. She’d managed to go to see a doctor for it without her parents finding out. The doctor said that there wouldn’t be any burn scars, although she might end up with some Lichtenberg scars on that hand._

_Tucker was now wearing an orange long sleeve with yellow around the neckline, camo cargo pants, and a pair of gray cargo boots along with his signature red beret instead. The outfit he threw in was a yellow long sleeve, green cargo pants, brown cargo boots, and another red beret. He didn’t really see the loss behind throwing the one barrette in, seeing as how he had a whole desk full of them, and he didn’t see any loss in getting rid of one outfit, anyway, since he already had too many clothes as it was, being the one to always receive second-hand clothes from his relatives. It wasn’t that his family wasn’t that well off, it’s just that they didn’t believe in getting rid of something unless it was no longer usable._

_Danny was now wearing a white NASA short sleeve, the letters spelled out in a galaxy pattern, a different pair of jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. Although the outfit he had thrown into the fire was his favorite, he realized that it wasn’t like he could ever wear it again after all the burn marks and holes all over._

_It took a while, but after a couple of weeks of sneaking down to the Fenton parents’ lab when they weren’t at home, they finally managed to figure out what had happened to Danny that day. At least, they figured out what the portal did, not how it happened._

_When the portal had electrocuted Danny, it had somehow merged ghostly energy onto his genetic coding, making him one-half human and one-half ghost. Half-alive and half-dead. Even though the three of them acted otherwise, they knew that it would take a while to get used to the idea of that._

~~~~~

In the end, Miss Beltrame manages to get all the students involved in the food fight and the protests to clean up the mess made in the schoolyard. Much to Danny’s annoyance, though, Dash still doesn’t have to clean anything up. Instead, for whatever reason, the jock decided it was a good idea to go around taunting the students that have to clean the mess up.

Danny is carrying trash over to the garbage can when it decides to rip, spilling all around him. Dash laughs at his misfortune.

Seeing how Dash is standing next to the garbage can and how there are some spare brooms next to it, Danny sees a way he can get payback for the jock laughing at him.

Danny gets himself unstuck from the trash around his feet before walking over to the brooms and, as he is acting like he is reaching for one, turns a section of the garbage can near where Dash is standing intangible, making the jock himself now buried in trash.

Danny sees three flashes of light and looks over to where he saw the light come from. He sees Sam, Tucker, and Miss Beltrame standing a few feet away, laughing with their phones out and still pointing in his and Dash’s direction. He soon finds himself laughing at the jock’s situation, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1. Obviously, you all reading this know that Clockwork does. He just didn’t see this situation as a threat to the safety of the future.
> 
> *2. Remember what I said about Clockwork not seeing this moment as a threat? It could have gone that way if Jazz hadn’t interrupted! Jack and Maddie would have been nowhere near being accepting of Danny being a Halfa, writing it off as a ghost possessing him and trying to act like it’s really Danny, try to get the ghost out of him, and not realize their mistake until it was too late.
> 
> *3 Someone did hit her there, but the trio made a mistake in the assumption they’d made about her attacker without even realizing it. The reality was that Danny’s parent’s weren’t the only ones in Amity that had a portal leading to the Ghost Zone and the ghost of her mom had made the mistake of trying to get to the living world through her portal.
> 
> *4 It’s just the original one he wore in the show. I’ll be adding more to it over time.
> 
> *5 Danny, sweety. YOU HALF DIED OVER A MONTH AGO!! I know she full died at a far earlier date than you did, but you really should make sure that what you say can’t be used against you too.
> 
> *6 Well, I would probably be angry at Sam too seeing as how I kinda imagine that the reason why Lunch Lady’s so controlling over the menu is because she was one of the first lunch ladies at CH and might have even been the one to create the original menu. But that still gives her no right to try and kill Sam!
> 
> *7 She may or may not have be giving them a chance to go get Sam from Lunch Lady. She also may or may not be trying to wrap her head around the fact that Danny’s a Halfa, having seen him transform right before bringing Danny and Tucker to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting Images is going to be the next chapter. I've just been struggling to finish it because of how much I'm changing it as a result of changing who Sidney takes over.

Danny had just finished getting ready for school when he looks at the clock and notices that he still has a few minutes left before it’s time for him to leave. Not wanting to risk loosing track of where his backpack is at, Danny picks it up before walking down the stairs to the basement, figuring that there wouldn’t be any harm in talking to his parents before he leaves. Assuming that at least one of them was still home right now that is.

After reaching the bottom, Danny looks around and sees a human-shaped lump of orange and black cloth in front of the open portal.

“Hey, dad! What are you up to?” Danny asks, putting his backpack down.

“Quiet down, Danny, before you scare the ghosts away! I’m using the Fenton Ghost Fisher so I can try and reel in some ghosts!” Jack says, pointing to a green and silver fishing pole with a glowing bluish-white string on it. The glow reminds Danny of the rings that pass over his body when he turns into his ghost form.

“Look at this line! It’s coated with a high quality anti-ecto resin that ghosts can’t break or phase through!”

‘ _I seriously doubt that any ghost will actually get caught on it, but the string could end up being useful eventually._ ’ Danny thinks, planning on taking some to put in his slowly growing stash of ghost hunting gear.

So far only things he has is a list about the ghosts he’s encountered so far (which was mostly just a bunch of ectopuses, this friendly little green blob ghost that was about the size of his hand and always had a tiny golden crown on for some reason, and the Lunch Lady), a first aid kit, and the thermos. He figures that he might be able to use the fishing line as a weapon, or place some in with a first aid kit just in case he ever needs stitches.

“Now be quiet, Danny. We don’t want you to go and scare them off now, do we?” Jack asks before casting the line back into the portal.

“Crap. That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia. Here! Hold onto that until I’m done using the Fenton Urinal!” Jack says, shoving the fishing pole into Danny’s hands before he starts running up the steps and towards the bathroom. *1

“I didn’t think any would actually get caught.” Danny says noticing his ghost sense just so happened to go off and the line get pulled tight right after his dad ran up the steps.

He tries to reel in whatever ghost got caught, only for the like to go slack seemingly without any reason, making Danny end up falling backwards and landing on his backside. Then two blue scale covered, clawed feet push their way through the portal.

Danny hears a roar as a blue and green dragon-like head pushes its way through the portal.

“Oh, crap!” Danny yells in shock, looking at the thing trying to come through the portal as he scoots back.

“I WANT TO GO!” It roars, walking towards Danny. Scared that he might end up getting eaten, he stands up and starts running in the opposite direction of the portal.

“I HAVE TO GO!” It roars, picking Danny up.

“If you’re talking about having to go to the bathroom then you’ll have to stand in line behind my dad, and let me tell you something. You really don’t want to go after he does unless you want to smell something that really stinks.” Danny jokes, while mentally cursing himself for his habit to joke when he’s scared. He blames Tucker, since he’s the one that started doing it first.

“In the mean time, there’s no way I’m going to risk either of my parents finding a dragon in their basement!” Danny says, changing into his ghost form before phasing his way out of the ghost dragon’s grip.

He’s always been somewhat grateful that his parents hadn’t ever installed any ghost detectors in the lab with how many times he’s had to change into his ghost half down there.

For a brief second, there’s a confused look on the dragon’s face before it takes a couple of swings at Danny, before blowing some fire at him. Danny dodges the purple flames while mentally begging that there weren’t any scorch marks on anything behind him.

He’s also glad that Sam and Tucker had found ways to help him train with his powers since the incident with the lunch lady ghost he’d had to fight last week. At least now he has better control over his powers than he did then.

Danny then flies up to the dragon’s head before kicking it as hard as he can in the jaw, sending it flying back towards the wall the portal was built into, not noticing that a necklace fell off from around the dragon’s neck and landed into his backpack.

Danny watches in a mix of confusion and awe as a blue light surrounds the dragon and it shrinks, its appearance changing in the process, before finally stopping. The dragon now looked like a medieval dressed ghost girl in a blue and white dress with blond hair and blue-green skin.

“Hey, are you okay?” Danny asks, noticing how she looksupset, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Danny’sbriefly worried that she might have bad intentions, then quickly shovesthat thought down remembering the crown wearing blob ghost that seemsto like visiting him. That tiny ghost was proof enoughthat not all ghosts were automatically violent. And who knows? She might not have had full control over her actions. *2

“All I wanted was to go to the kingdom’s annual costume ball and my horrid brother won’t allow me to attend.” She says as the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Danny mumbles to himself as he changes back to his human form.

“My school is having a dance tomorrow night. I know that it’s not the same exact thing as a costume ball, especially not one being held in a castle by the sound of it, but it still has dancing and music involved. Would you like to come with me and my friends instead?” Danny asks, helping her stand up.

Him, Sam, and Tucker were planning on going as a group if Tucker couldn’t find any dates to the dance. Danny didn’t really care if he had a date or not. He doesn’t really see that much harm in one more person joining their group. Even if said person is a ghost who, based off her clothing, is stuck in the medieval era. It was far too accurate to what he’d seen of that era’s clothing to just be a costume.

“You’ll really let me go with you?” She asks, wiping the tears off of her face.

“As long as you can find a way to disguise yourself as a human, then sure.” Danny says, while mentally cringing at the thought that he’s getting her hopes up for nothing, realizing a bit too late that she might not have a way that she might not have a way to do it.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I know exactly where to look for something like that!” She says, her face lighting up with joy and giving Danny a tight hug before flying through the portal.

“If she has a way to turn into a dragon, why am I even that surprised that she has a good idea of where to look for something to make her look like she’s still alive?” Danny asks himself as he closes his backpack. It had somehow gotten opened during the fight. Backpack closed, he picks the fishing pole back up and sits down in the seat his dad placed in front of the portal. He has to at least act like he hadn’t just fought a dragon.

“Well, that was quite the relief!” Jack says, running down the steps and towards his son with a soda can in each hand.

“Dang it, I almost forgot to flush!” Jack says, shoving the sodas into Danny’s hands before running back up the steps.

Danny placed the cans on the chair before grabbing his backpack and running out the door after hearing Jazz the horn of her and Flynn’s shared car a few times. He knows from experience that she is fully willing to make him walk or take the bus to school, or even get Flynn to drive him on his bike if he mades her wait for him too long. Seeing how Flynn drives with his bike is almost as crazy, if not crazier, than their dad’s driving in the GAV there’s no way Danny about to risk getting a ride from his brother.

~~~~~

“ _Princess, wait up! You know you’re not allowed to leave your room unless you have been summoned by someone!” Tulia, the princess’s handmaiden and only friend, said calling after the princess who was currently running far ahead of her._

“ _I am fully aware of that, you know this. I have grown tired of being trapped in my room at all hours of the day.” The princess said, stopping and turning to face her friend. “Besides, I can hear music coming from the ball room. I just want a glance at the party and then I’ll go back to my room. I promise you that.”_

“ _That’s what I figured you might say, but you know how cruel your brother can become at times, especially after he’s had some_ _to_ _drink. I just fear what he might do to you if he realizes that you’ve left your chambers,_ _Dorothea._ _”_ _Tulia says. Her worry for the princess is written clear on her face._

“ _You have nothing to worry about, my friend. I won’t stay very long. I’ll only stay there for a few minutes, then I’ll go back. In the meantime, you can take some time off. You’ve earned it long ago in my mind and I can’t remember the last time you’ve had some time for yourself.” The princess said before she continued to rush towards the ballroom._

_Tulia couldn’t help but feel that something bad would happen to her friend if she let her go, but she chose to ignore it at the thought of being able to spend some time to herself. There was a good reason why the princess couldn’t remember her having any time off. She hadn’t had any time for herself since before she’d started working at the palace five years ago. She also knew that when Dorothea has her mind set on doing something, there would be no stopping her._

“ _There’s no need to worry, Tulle. Dora will be fine. You’re just worried over nothing, you’ll see.” Tulia said, heading towards where she knew the library was. She’d been longing to read some of the books in that room since she first came across the room._

_~~~~~_

“Do you have your outfit picked out for tonight?” Danny asks Sam, sitting down at their usual table while looking over where Tucker was by the doors.

“Yep, I’ve got it laid out on one of the chairs in my bedroom. My mom wasn’t too happy that it’s not as girly as she’d like, but she’s just glad that it’s not what she thought I’d wear.”  
  
“Which is what exactly?” Danny asks, laughing as he hears Tucker yell “But I didn’t even ask you yet!”

“Remember that long skirted, low-cut purple and black dress we saw at the mall the other day that had all that black metal and braces on it? That’s what she thought I’d wear. I hate long skirts and that dress looks super uncomfortable!” Sam says as Tucker starts to walk in their direction. *3

“Oh. That one.” Danny says, cringing. He actually can remember seeing that dress and he knows that what Sam said is true. The only things he saw about it that he can even slightly imagine Sam liking was the colors. The Gothic aesthetic of it too, but the stuff Sam didn’t like about it sort of overshadows that bit.

“Strike three, Tuck?” Danny asks once said friend was in hearing range.

“Try strike three thousand. I’ve asked almost every girl in this school and every one of them said no.” Tucker says, burying his head in his arms.

“Seriously, Tucker? You’ve got nothing to worry about since you’ll be going with me and Danny anyway. Besides, I don’t get what the big deal is about having a date when you could just go with some friends like we are, or just go by yourself.” Sam says, pulling a container out of the paper bag she brought from home.

“Yeah, about that, Sam. It might not be just the three of us tonight.” Danny says, hoping the two of them won’t get too mad at him inviting someone to join them without asking first.

“Danny, what did you do?” Sam asks worried.

Danny explains to the two of them about the ghost girl/dragon he met earlier that morning.

“And you only just now tell us?!” Sam exclaims. He can’t tell if the Goth is actually mad at him for waiting this long to tell him, or excited that an actual dragon exists. He knows that the fact that the dragon was actually a ghost girl that had just turned into one probably didn’t matter at all to her.

“I know, I should have told you as soon as I could, but I wanted to wait until I could tell both of you at the same time.” Danny says before turning away from Sam, who was sitting next to him, with the intentions of eating his lunch.

“What ever.” Sam says, her mouth full of the veggie burger she’d just taken a bite out of.

“Oh, what is it now?” Sam asks annoyed, noticing the dreamy look on both of her friend’s faces.

“Paulina.” They both says, almost in a daze.

“And I have officially lost my appetite.” Sam says, pushing away her lunch as she watched the pink clad Latina girl walk past.

“You two do realize that girls like her are a dime a dozen, right? Not that uncommon. And even then, didn’t you say you’re Ace?” She asks her two love struck looking friends, the second question directed at Danny.

“Quick, how much change do you have?” Danny asks Tucker as the two of them started digging through their pockets. “And for the record, just because I’m Asexual, it doesn’t mean I’m immune from having a crush on someone. That would be Aromantic, if I’m remembering the difference correctly.

“Oh. Right.” Sam says. “Just remember that you can’t always judge a book by it cover you two!”

“Well, then it looks like there’s only one way to find out! What do you think, Danny? How about you go to the library and check out that book!” Tucker says, pointing in the Paulina’s direction.

“I can’t, Tuck. You know I get weak kneed when I talk to cute girls!” Danny says.

“Well then it looks like I’m not very cute, since you seem to have no problem talking to me.” Sam teases, pulling her lunch back towards her before opening a container full of salad and angrily stabbing it with her fork. She wasn’t reallyangry at her two friends, she was just remembering how Paulina tends to treat herher practically everytime she’s had an encounter withthe girl.

“It’s not like that, Sam. It’s just that you give off the vibe of someone who has no problem kicking a guy in the privates if they try anything with you.” Danny says as Sam moves to stand up.

“That’s true. However, if you really do want to go to the dance with her, then how about you just try giving those weak knees of yours some exercise?” Sam asks, lifting Danny out of his seat before pushing him towards the tree Paulina is having her little one-person picnic under. Danny is way lighter than what should be healthy for someone his hight and build. The only reason why Sam wasn’t that worried about it is because she shrugs it off as it having something to do with him being part ghost.

Danny glares at Sam as she walks back towards their table before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He leans an arm on the tree before he starts talking, ignoring the bark that was digging into his hand.

“Hi there! I’m --” Danny says, before his arm phases through the tree, making him fall on his face in front of Paulina.

“Oh please! Don’t you dare say that you’ve suddenly fallen for me! That line is so over used and outdated!” Paulina says before taking a bite and swallowing some of her peach yogurt.

“Yep! Wait, um, that’s not right. I… uh... I actually meant to say no! That’s not what I was going to say. I’m Danny Fenton.” He says, not noticing how his pants had just turned intangible.

“A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I’ll give you points for originality!” Paulina says laughing, pointing towards his legs as plenty of students spending either their lunch break or study period out on the school yard start laughing while taking pictures. It was actually a warm day for it being near the end of September.

  
“Gah!” Danny yells as he pulls his pants back up.

“Congrats, Danny! You just set an all time record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool!” Sam says, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder, having walked back over after noticing that his pants had fallen down.

“Did you seriously just call me shallow?!” Paulina asks, clearly starting to get upset, as Danny mutters under his breath “Well you’re the one that pushed me over here.”

“If you’re asking me if I think I can stand in a puddle of you without having to worry about getting my feet wet, then yeah.”

“I am not shallow!” Paulina exclaims defensively, as Sam dragged Danny away from her.

“Dang Sam, that was a pretty harsh thing to say.” Tucker says as his two friends sit back down.

“Yeah well that was minor compared to other things I want to say to her.” Sam says, her mood lifted enough to continue eating.

~~~~~

‘Oh, this is so fun!’ _Dorothea_ _thought as_ _she danced._ _She had_ _managed to find_ _a group of girls that had either come by themselves or had come with a partner that hadn’t wanted to dance anymore,_ _or hadn’t even been physically able to dance to begin with_ _. Wanting to dance but not_ _really_ _feeling comfortable enough to try dancing to the music by herself, she_ _had_ _asked_ _them_ _if she could join in and they_ _had very_ _eagerly welcomed her into their circle._

_Thanks to her brother keeping her locked up in her room_ _since he’d become the king when she was little_ _, no one was able to recognize her as the princess. A fact that_ _Dorothea_ _was glad for after noticing how people tended to flock to the_ _visiting_ _royals like ants to_ _sweets_ _that had been left out._

‘Oh how I wish this moment could last forever! _’ Dora thought,_ _closing her eyes as she danced, trying to memorize all the smells and sounds as_ _well as_ _she could. She knew that she would have to go back to her room eventually and she didn’t know if she_ _would_ _be able to do something like this without getting caught._

_She was so focused on memorizing the scents and sounds that she was u_ _naware_ _of how_ _she had managed to spin herself out of the circle of girls and was heading straight for someone._

_~~~~~_

“Thanks to you, I now know two of the quickest ways to a woman’s heart. Clean boxers and not getting myself turned into a meme.” Tucker says, leaning against the locker next to his friends, watching as Danny grabs the books he needs for his next class.

“Man, I blew it at lunch. Wait, what’s this about a meme?” Danny asks Tucker in shock, pulling his head out of his locker. Tucker pulls out his phone and shows Danny multiple pictures of him with his pants down, each with a different saying, and all posted by the same person. *4

“Oh man! Paulina will probably never talk to me after this!” Danny exclaims, noticing how many likes and reposts the memes have.

“Yoo-hoo, Danny!” They hear, making the two of them look over.

Danny’s eyes widened in shock when he sees Paulina.

“Apparently she will talk to me. Hey, Tuck?” Danny asks.

“Don’t worry. I’ll leave you two alone. Good luck!” Tucker says before taking off, a smile on his face due to him feeling happy for his friend. The way he sees it, if Danny’s able to get the most popular girl in the school to go to the dance with him then it was a sign that he still has a chance at getting someone to agree to going with him too.

“Hey, you. I just wanted to-“ Paulina says, before Danny finds himself being shoved into his own locker.

“Meet me? Who wouldn’t?” Danny hears a voice that is, sadly, very familiar to him.

‘ _Dash, you son of a – nope, I wont insult him by insulting his mom, even if it is only in my head._ ’ Danny thinks as he tries to get into a slightly more comfortable position thanks to the bag and coat hooks digging into the back of his neck a bit.

‘ _Screw it. I’m just gonna phase out of here and get_ _invisible_ _payback on Dash_ _for doing this_ _._ ’ Danny thinks as he hears Dash start to introduce himself to Paulina.

“I’m Dash Baxter. All star quarterback, school hero.” Dash says as Danny tries to push him, not realizing that he forgot to turn back to tangible.

Danny’s eyes widen in shock as his hands go into Dash’s back. He’s just getting ready to pull his hands out when he feels as if he’s, oddly enough, getting pulled into Dash’s body.

“Not to mention that I’m also-“ “In Dash’s body?” Danny asks confused, noticing immediately just how wrong it feels being in a body that wasn’t his own, and hearing Dash’s voice when he’s trying to speak.

“Excuse me?” Danny hears Paulina ask, confused.

“Right, of course!” Danny says in a panic.

‘ _Might as well use this to my advantage while I can!_ ’ Danny thinks.

“I’m also the president of the Casper High geek club and I’ve kept the clipping of every toenail I’ve ever clipped. Would you like to see them?” Danny asks, making himself look as excited as he could, internally cheering as a look of absolute disgust made its way onto Paulina’s face.

“That’s gross!” Paulina says, taking a couple of steps back.

“Then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn’t have to scrub his mom’s feet every night like I do!” Danny says, getting down on one knee and grabbing one of Paulina’s feet.

“Eww! Get lost, looser!” Paulina says, jumping back a couple of times after freeing her foot from his grasp. It’s at that moment that Danny manages to get himself out of Dash’s body by turning himself intangible again. He’s glad he’s out of Dash’s body too. It felt like he was covered by some rough material that was super hard to move. Almost like being in the school’s mascot costume, but less smelly.

“Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom’s feet!?” Dash asks as Danny goes back into his locker. This time he has to grab ahold of his backpack in order to fit properly.

He smiles at Paulina after she opens his locker back up, only to end up falling out of the locker, just barley stopping himself from landing on his face. Glad that the door hadn’t relocked itself, he doesn’t realize that something falls out of his backpack.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Paulina says, her eyes drifting away from Danny. Unlike Danny, she _does_ notice that something had fallen out of his backpack. It’s a necklace that has a golden dragon wrapped around a green crystal ball on a golden chain. She thinks that it’s absolutely beautiful. Especially since it looks like there’s a small, faint light swirling around in the crystal ball. She excuses it as the way the light’s hitting it.

She briefly thinks of pointing it out to Danny and hoping that he will give it to her, but realizes that it probably belongs to someone else and he might have just been holding onto it. Quickly, she grabs it up and slips it into her back pocket as she pulls herself and Danny up.

“So, I thought it over, and I actually would like to go to the dance with you. If you still want me to be your date, that is.” She says. “You may be one of the school losers, but what’s the real harm in giving you a shot? Whatever happens at this school doesn’t really matter once we graduate anyway.”

“Are you serious? Of course I still want to go with you!” Danny says, excited.

“In that case, here’s my address. I’ll see you there!” Paulina says, writing her address down on a piece of paper before handing it to Danny and walking off.

“She wants to go with me!” Danny says, jumping up and down in excitement, not noticing that his pants had fallen down in the process.

“You’re pant-less again, Fenton?” Danny hears Miss Beltrame ask amused from behind him.

“Oh crap.” he says, looking down at his feet.

“You seem like a nice kid, but this is the second time today this has happened, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to speak with you in my office.”

~~~~~

“ _Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!”_ _Dorothea_ _said in shock as she spun right into someone, making them spill their drink all over the front of both her and them. She covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment.  
_

“ _It’s not that big of a deal. I didn’t really like this outfit anyway.”_ _Dorothea_ _heard the person say. Peaking through her fingers, she saw a man with b_ _rown_ _hair and_ _brown_ _eyes._ _He was_ _a_ _few_ _inches taller than her. He was wearing a white shirt and pants, with a black waist length cloak of some sort draped over his shoulders._ _Dorothea_ _was thankful that whatever he had been drinking had been clear,_ _otherwise it would have ended up staining his outfit_ _with all the white it had_ _._ _Although he said he didn’t really like the outfit he has on, she still would have felt guilty anyway._

“ _Here you go.” The man said, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket._

“ _Oh, um, thank you.”_ _Dorothea_ _said, taking the handkerchief from him and attempting to dry her dress off._

“ _I’m Neil, what’s your name?” He asked, pulling a second handkerchief from his pocket._

“ _I like to be prepared.” Neil said, noticing the confused look on her face._

“ _Being prepared is always a good thing.” she says “And to answer your question about my name, I’m afraid that it won’t be of much importance to you. I’m just someone that not that many people like to acknowledge.”_

“ _I have a hard time believing that is true with someone as pretty as you.” Neil said, making_ _Dorothea_ _blush._

‘No one’s ever said that about me before.’ _She thought._

“ _Well, if you truly do believe that, I think I can tell you my name. I’m_ _Dorothea._ _”_

“ _Dorothea._ _I don’t believe I’ve heard that name before, no_ _offense_ _intended.” He said, grabbing two glasses off of a waiter’s tray._

“ _If you prefer, you could call me Dora, and there is no_ _offense_ _taken.” She said as he handed one of the glasses to her._

“ _In that case, Dora, here’s to a new friend.” He said, clinking his glass against hers before taking a sip, her copying him._

_~~~~~_

“Mr. Fenton, this is the second time today your pants have fallen down, so I’m afraid that I’ll need to arrange a parent teacher conference with your father.” Miss Beltrame says as she looks through her desk drawers for something.

“My dad?!” Danny asks, worried.

“Yes, your dad. Until then, I’m going to ask you to wear this. It should help prevent your pants from falling down again.” She says, pulling a belt out from one of her drawers. “Please make sure to return it at the end of the day.” *5

~~~~~

“Did you catch anything yet, dad?” Danny asks, hoping that his dad was in a good mood.

“Son, I probably couldn’t even catch a cold at this rate. I’ve been sitting here all day and there hasn’t been a single bite!!” Jack says. angrily.

‘ _Actually there was one ghost, but it’s not like I can tell him that_.’ Danny thinks. Danny is getting ready to tell his dad about the parent teacher conference when Jack starts talking again.

“I’m so frustrated right now that I could take my anger out on the next person that ends up giving me bad news! Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?” Jack asks, facing Danny.

“Um, sort of. You see, Miss Beltrame…”

“Miss Beltrame, what? Is it bad news?” Jack asks, glaring at Danny.

Danny briefly considers overshadowing his dad like he had to Dash earlier that day, but remembers what that felt like and doesn’t want to deal with that feeling again anytime soon.

“Never mind. I’ll just go tell Mom.” Danny says, walking back up the steps.

“Hey, mom? I need to tell you something.” Danny says, finding his mom tinkering with one of his dad’s inventions in the bedroom.

“What is it, Danny?” Maddie asks, taking off her goggles.

“The pants I wore to school today were too big around the waist and I forgot to wear a belt, so my pants kept falling down. Miss Beltrame, the vice principle wants to have a parent teacher conference with Dad because of that.” Danny said nervously.

“Did you try telling him about it?” Maddie asked, pulling her hood back.

“Yeah, I tried, but he said that he’s so frustrated right now that he says he feels like he could take his anger out on the next person to give him bad news, so I chickened out.” he admits.

“Give me the paper and I’ll go tell him. You better go do your homework at the library or at one of your friends houses while I’m talking to him, okay?” Maddie says with a sigh. If Jack really had said that, then she knows this has a chance of ending up in an argument, and she tries to avoid all three of her kids hearing the two of them argue as much as she can.

“Okay.” Danny says, handing her the slip before heading out the door, planing on going to Tucker’s.

~~~~~

“ _Dorothea_ _, I was so worried! When an hour had passed I_ _started to fear_ _that something had happened to you!_ _Y_ _ou promised_ _me_ _only a few minutes!” Tulia said, wrapping her friend in a hug._

“ _Nothing bad happened. As you can see, I am unharmed. I am sorry for worrying you like that though. It’s just that I had met someone and simply lost track of time.”_ _Dorothea_ _said._

“ _Is he cute?” Tulia asked, recognizing the look in her friend’s eyes._

_  
“It is a guy, I knew it!” Tulia cheered as her friend’s whole face and ears turned redder than a tomato._

“ _Not just that, but he’s really nice, too. He didn’t even seem to mind the fact that I had spilled a drink on him.”_

“ _You did what?!” Tulia asked in shock. “That’s it, you better tell me everything that happened and don’t you dare leave a single thing out!”  
  
_ _Dorothea_ _laughed as her friend started to pull her towards her room, looking like a little kid_ _from a struggling family_ _who’d been told that Robin Hood was in town. *_ _6_

_~~~~~_

“Thank you for coming to talk with me about your son’s, Mr. Fenton.” Miss Beltrame says to Jack, glancing at the nervous wreck Danny currently is as he sits next to his father.

It had taken a while, but Maddie had eventually gotten Jack to calm down enough to break the news to him and to make him realize that the meeting wasn’t Danny’s fault. When he’d said he’d take it out on the first person to give him bad news, he’d meant it. Luckily, he wasn’t one to get physical with anyone or thing other than ghosts.

“No problem, Miss Beltrame. Sorry, but aren’t you too young to be working as a vice principle?” Jack blurts out, making Danny groan and burry his head in his knees after pulling his feet up on his seat.

“I get that a lot. Seeing as how I’m twenty-eight and most Vice Principles teach for around five to ten years before getting my position, it is quite possible. It doesn’t bother me that much though. I started working in schools because I like to help children and teens. With this position, I have more pull with the school board than if I were still just a teacher.” Miss Beltrame said. “However, we’re not here to talk about me. We’re here because your son’s pants fell down two times yesterday. Once during his lunch break, and the second time while in between classes.” *7

“What? His mother made it sound like it only happened once!” Jack exclaims.

“That’s probably because you were in a bad mood when she was telling you about this meeting.” Danny says, his voice muffled in his jeans.

“There’s no need to worry about anything, Mr. Fenton. I didn’t ask you here because your son was in trouble. I just asked you here because I want you to make sure that he’s always wearing a belt before leaving for school, or pants that fit him better.”

“Sorry, Miss Beltrame.” Danny says. “I came out not that long ago, so the majority of my pants are my brother’s hand-me-downs. We keep forgetting to get me pants that fit.”

“That’s perfectly alright, Danny. Just take better care in making sure you’re wearing a belt. That’s all I’m asking.

“Well, if that’s what all this fuss is about, you could have just called us.” Jack says, crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind if this happens again in the future. In that case, there’s nothing else I need to say to you, so you’re free to leave if you’d like. And Danny, I’ll write you a pass to class. I don’t want you getting in trouble with your teacher because of something I wanted to do.”

Jack gets up with a huff as Miss Beltrame hands Danny the pass.

“Danny, wait.” Miss Beltrame says as Danny’s getting ready to leave her office. “I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, my door is always open. Do you understand?”  
  
“Thanks, but I can also talk to my friends. Plus, there’s also my sister and the school just got a new psychologist if I feel like having my brain picked apart.” Danny says, confused when a look of horror appears on her face at the thought of whoever they’d hired into that position.

“I don’t mean to sound bossy, but please try your best to avoid going to that psychologist the school hired. I don’t trust her methods. The amount of students that go in and come out looking worse is way more than the amount that come out of there looking better.” Miss Beltrame says. “This isn’t the first time my path has crossed with hers, so trust me when I say that she’s no good.” *8

“Okay, I’ll try my best to avoid visiting her. I need to go now though.” Danny says, looking like he was in a rush. If Miss Beltrame of all people doesn’t trust Ms. Spectra, then he would trust her judgment. He remembers hearing stories of times she’d warned students away from people, saying that person couldn’t be trusted, only for someone to learn the hard way that she had been right about the person. It was almost as if she had a sixth sense about those things.

“Right, of course. Have a nice day, Danny.” Miss Beltrame says. After Danny leaves, she reaches into one of the desk drawers and pulls out a picture she had from when she was little, of her and her parents. She’d scratched her mom’s face years ago due to her mom being the only part of the picture she didn’t like. She just stared at it for a bit before putting it back in the drawer.

If Spectra did ever manage to get her hands on Danny, she’d make sure she paid. Even though that woman was the one to give birth to her, she sure didn’t deserve the honor of being called a mother.

~~~~~

_Her brother was throwing another ball tonight, a few months after the one she met Neil at, and_ _Dorothea_ _was going to sneak out of her room to attend. Ever since she told her friend what happened the first time, she’s had Tulia’s full support. They managed to figure out what status Neil had, not that it mattered to_ _Dorothea_ _, but it came as a shock to both of them when they had discovered that he was the fifth in line for one of their neighboring kingdoms._

_Tulia, knowing that_ _Dorothea_ _had developed_ _somewhat of_ _a crush on him, had started to tease_ _Dorothea_ _about it by saying that if the two of them ended up married then she would be able to get away from her brother._

_Neither needed to say as much, but they both hoped that it was true._

_Tulia was helping_ _Dorothea_ _put on a pale pink dress with white sleeves. They’d both agreed to just have her hair back in a simple braid._

“ _Since we managed to find out who he is, even if it was accidental, do you think it possible that he found out who I am?”_ _Dorothea_ _asked, sounding nervous._

“ _I can’t say for certain, since I haven’t even seen him. However, you will never know for sure unless you ask him.” Tulia told her friend. Having finished lacing up the back of her friend’s dress, she started to work in the braid._

“ _Maybe I shouldn’t go tonight. Like you said the first time I went, there’s always the chance that my brother will see me. I just got lucky last time. I’m scared of what he will do if he does end up seeing me.”_ _Dorothea_ _said, wringing her hands together._

“ _Well, how about the two of you walk around the gardens instead of staying in the ballroom? I know for certain that your brother has to stay in there the whole time, so the chances of him seeing you there is hugely decreased.” Tulia suggested._

“ _Alright. I’ll try that.”_ _Dorothea_ _said._

_~~~~~_

“So let me get this straight.” Sam says, making Danny and Tucker laugh. “Yeah, that was a poor choice of words, since all three of us are some kind of Not Straight.” she corrects herself, amused. “Let me try to understand this better. Dash shoved you into your locker while Paulina was talking to you, and you accidentally managed to take control of his body, so you decided to embarrass him in front of her?” Sam asks, trying to wrap her head around what her friend had just told her. The three of them were currently eating in the mall food court, having gone there after school.

“Yep.” Danny says, mouth full of the burger he was eating.

Sam and Tucker had decided that it was about time Danny has some clothes that aren’t Flynn or Jazz’s hand-me-downs, and they were currently taking a break from walking around after all three of them got hungry.

“So you can just walk into someone and take over their body from the inside?” Tucker asks.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened.” Danny says, making an impish smile appear on his friend’s face.

“Hey, Danny? Think you can control a girl for me for just two minutes?” Tucker asks, a mischievous look on his face.

“Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did. Besides, it feels wrong when I do it. It’s almost like I’m in a shell that’s way too big and stiff for me. It’s uncomfortable.” Danny says.

“Besides Tucker, if you get a date, then I’ll end up going by myself.” Sam says, taking a bite out of her shish kabobbed veggies.

“Oops. Sorry, Sam. I was just so excited that Paulina agreed to go with me that I forgot about the deal the three of us made. I could cancel with her if you want?” Danny suggests, feeling kind of bad.

“Nah, it’s okay. The deal was that the three of us would go together if the two of you didn’t manage to find a date. Besides, there’s that ghost girl you invited yesterday. I might be able to get some other dateless people to dance with us if Tuck does manage to find someone. Plus, even if I don’t like Paulina, I’m just glad to see you happy.”

Danny had just opened his mouth to take a drink of his soda when a wisp flies out of his mouth.

“Seriously? Now? I’m trying to eat!” Danny says, annoyed.

“Whelp, it looks like it’s ghost time. Can I have the rest of your cheese fries?” Tucker asks.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Split them with Sam if she’s ok with cheese.” Danny says before taking off to find somewhere to turn to his ghost half, missing Sam say “It’s vegans that don’t eat cheese.”

After flying up near the ceiling he looks around a bit. It doesn’t take long for him to spot a dragon that looks similar to the one the ghost girl from yesterday looked like. The only difference being the colors. The blue from yesterday was replaced with pink and the green from yesterday was replaced with purple. *9

It didn’t take long for the dragon to spot him, either. It roars before blowing a bunch of fire at Danny. He hears some people scream and run off. He quickly looks at the table he’d been at with Sam and Tucker, and sees that the two of them weren’t there anymore. Their trash was still on the table, but their food and bags were missing.

Flying up even higher, Danny manages to just barely avoid the mass of green flames blown his way, which is another color difference he notices. When he’d fought the ghost girl earlier, her flames had been purple.

“Okay, just calm down and let’s try this from the beginning. Hi there! I’m Phantom. And you are?” Danny asks the dragon. The name Phantom was Tucker’s idea as a joke. They weren’t able to come up with any other ideas that didn’t sound like absolute crap, so that’s the one Danny decided to go with.

“Whoa!” Danny yells, flying towards the floor after being hit by the dragon’s tail.

“Doesn’t like being asked their name, apparently.” Danny says, rubbing where the back of his head hit the floor. Looking around from his spot on the floor, he sees Sam and Tucker ducked behind a vending machine down one of the halls.

Seeing that the dragon is looking in his direction, and was about ready to blow more fire at him, he quickly flies up, just in time for him to not get burnt.

“Ha ha! You missed me!” Danny cries, flying towards the dragon’s stomach. Once he was only a couple of feet away, he turns so his shoulder would be the part to slam into the stomach.

The two of them were sliding back when it grabs ahold of Danny with one of its clawed hands and pins him down.

“MUST HAVE TEE!” It roars out.

“Tea? Good idea! Coffee could end up making you pretty jittery!” Danny says smirking. He’d tried coffee before and he ended up with his hands shaking for hours, along with having a hard time focusing on anything. According to everyone that had seen him like that, he might as well have been _literally_ bouncing off the walls with how hyper it made him.

“I actually have another idea though.” Danny says, phasing through the floor.

“How about having some punch!” Danny yells, flying back out of the floor, heading straight for the dragon’s head. He punches it in the jaw, which sends it flying back. Danny flies in its direction for a bit, only to find that it disappeared, so he flies back to the food court.

“Danny, are you okay?” Sam asks, as her and Tucker run over to him.

“Yeah. I’m okay, but that’s the second time in as many days I’ve had to fight a dragon. I think we should try to figure out what’s going on.” Danny says, changing back to human. “What about you two?”

“Other than the fact that I still don’t have a date to the dance? Great!” Tucker says before listing off the names of a few of the girls he asked.

“I’ve asked every girl in this school, not counting Sam and the ones related to me, except Valerie.” Tucker says as said girl walked towards the trio.

“Hi there. Your name’s Sucker, right?” Valerie asks Tucker.

“Actually it’s Tucker, or Tuck, or Tuckerino.” He says, in a lame attempt at flirting.

“Which ends in no, which is my answer to going to the dance with you unless no one else decides to ask me today.” Val says.

“Hey, Valerie. I know I told you no when you asked to go to the dance with me earlier, but that’s because I was planning on going with someone else. That person just canceled on me, so is it okay if I take you up on that offer? If you’re still open to going with me that is.” Kwan, one of the Casper High football players asks Val, nervously.

“That sounds a lot you’re trying to make me your rebound to me, but right now I’m stuck with either you or this looser.” Valerie says, pointing to Tucker. “You’re on.”

“Aww, man!” Tucker says as Kwan and Valerie walk off.

“Well, looks like it’s me and you, Tuck.” Sam says, throwing an arm over his shoulders. *10

~~~~~

“ _Hi, Neil.”_ _Dorothea_ _said._

“ _Hello, Dora.” Neil said, doing an overdramatic bow before kissing one of her hands, making the princess laugh._

“ _Now that’s a sound I could get use to hearing.” He said._

“ _I’m not really in the mood to dance today. Is it alright if we go to the gardens?” Dora asked, hoping that Neil would say yes._

“ _I don’t see why not. Personally, it’s a little too crowded in here for my tastes.” Neil said, offering an arm to_ _Dorothea_ _, silently asking for her permission to guide her. “I have something I want to give to you once we’re out there.”_

“ _Really now? What is it?” Dora asked, noticing that he had a tiny cloth bag tied to one of his wrists._

“ _It’s a surprise.”_

_~~~~~_

“We know what your secret is!” Jazz says in a singing tune as soon as Danny walks through the front door. Flynn’s leaning against the wall as he stands in front of the stairs, blocking Danny from going to his room, a smug look on his face.

“What secret?” Danny asks nervously, internally panicking that the two of them are going to tell their parents if she found out that he’s half ghost.

“The clumsiness in combination with the nervousness? I can’t believe I hadn’t figured it out sooner. You have a girlfriend!” Jazz says excited, as Flynn turns his back to them to act like he’s making out with someone.

“Oh grow up, Flynn!” Danny says, grabbing a cushion off of the couch and throwing it at his brother. “She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just someone I’m going to the dance with!”

“Well that’s great, son! I get to talk to her about ghosts!” Danny hears his dad say from the kitchen.

“You better let her know about how our parents insane obsession with ghosts now, Danny. If you end up marrying her and she doesn’t find out until after, that’s what people tend to call entrapment.” Flynn says.

“I better start getting ready for the dance.” Danny says with a sigh as Jazz heads up to her room and his parents head out the door, saying something about groceries.

“Want my help with the tie when you’re done?” Flynn asks.

“Yeah, just not right now.” Danny tells his brother.

“Alright. I know mom and dad just left to get groceries, but I’m gonna go to the gas station to get a bunch of junk. You want anything?”

“Uh… Some snowballs, brisk, and those turkey sticks I like?” Danny asks.

“Sure thing. The watermelon lemonade, and the honey cured turkey sticks, right?” Flynn asks, grabbing his red leather jacket off the coat rack.

“Yep!” Danny says heading to the kitchen to grab himself a drink, stalling the time as he’s waiting for Flynn to leave.

He hears Flynn call up the steps, asking Jazz what she wants. As soon as Danny hears his brother drive off, he dumps the rest of his drink down the kitchen sink before rushing down to his parent’s lab to see if the ghost girl from yesterday is down there. Danny is both surprised and relieved when he sees her there. There was a part of him that was worried she wouldn’t be able to make it for some reason.

“I apologize if I am here too early, but I managed to find a ring that will allow the user to look how they did while still alive. After finding it, I had just gotten so excited that I couldn’t wait to tell you.” She says, showing Danny a ring she has tied around her wrist with a ribbon.

“I’m glad you managed to find a way. I’m going to contact one of my friends so she can take you to get an outfit for the dance. I’m going to let you look through some clothes my family has in the shed so you can pick out something out to wear until then. You won’t mind wearing some clothes we don’t use anymore, right?” Danny asks as she unties the ring and places it on the index finger of her left hand.

“I won’t mind, as long as they’re really clothes that aren’t used anymore. Is there something wrong with the dress I’m wearing now though?” She asks as Danny looks on, amazed as she becomes less see through, her skin changing to a tanned Caucasian color, and the green of her eyes dim from a toxic green to a more normal, human shade. Her dress however stays the same.

“There’s nothing wrong with it exactly. It’s just that no one’s worn something like that in over a thousand years unless it’s for a costume.” Danny says, leading her towards the steps.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the back yard so I can grab the correct boxes out of the shed, then you can find something else to wear.” Danny says. “By the way, we didn’t tell each other our names the last time you were here. I’m Danny, what’s your name?”

“My name is Dorothea, but my friends call me Dora.” She says, lifting the front of her skirt some to make it easier to walk up the steps.

~~~~~

“ _Can I see it now?”_ _Dorothea_ _asked as her and Neil sat down on a bench at the side of a path._

“ _There’s something I need to tell you first.” He said, looking nervous._

“ _Whatever it is, I promise I won’t be mad or make fun of you for it_ _if that’s what you’re worried about_ _.”_ _Dorothea_ _said, grabbing one of his hands in each of her own._

“ _I’m afraid that I wasn’t completely honest with you when we had first met. I am actually the youngest of five children and all five of us are in line for the throne of a kingdom near this one. After I returned home, I promise that I had no intentions of learning as much, but I was trying to find out more about the royal family of this kingdom and I learned that you are the younger sister of the current ruler.” He said, sending a wave of relief through_ _Dorothea_ _that made her laugh._

“ _Why are you laughing?” He asked, confused._

“ _A similar_ _thing happened to me. A week after we met, my handmaiden and friend managed to find out who you were_ _and told me_ _!”_ _Dorothea_ _said through her laughter, making Neil laugh at the irony of the two of them managing to accidentally find out each others real identities in similar ways._

“ _The stars are beautiful tonight.” Neil said looking up._

“ _Yes, they are.”_ _Dorothea_ _said._

“ _Quick, make a wish!” She said, pointing up at the sky excited as a shooting star flew past._

‘I wish for the two of us to always be able to find each other, no matter what.’ _They both thought._

_~~~~~_

“Here you go. If none of these fit you, there should be some clothes that my friend Sam left here the last time she stayed the night here, since you seem to be a bit closer to her size. I can show you where my bedroom or the bathroom is so you can change, but you’ll need to be quiet because my sister is in her room.” Danny says, placing a box of his mom’s old clothes on a picnic table his family has in the backyard, but never actually uses. He also places a box on the table that’s a mix of Jazz’s old clothes, and some clothes he didn’t want to wear anymore after coming out.

“Hey, Danny. This her?” Sam asks, climbing over the fence that surrounds the backyard. The fence itself was almost as high as Sam was tall and the gate only opens from the backyard’s side.

Danny walks over to her and says “Yep. I figured that you could help her understand how female clothing changed since she was alive, since I doubt she knows and me explaining it to her might make her uncomfortable.”  
  
“You mean how bras replaced corsets and stuff like that, don’t you?” Sam asks him, raising an eyebrow at him while crossing her arms.

“You didn’t need to just blurt it out like that. But yeah, there’s no way I’m explaining that to her. For one, I’d only worn sports bras.” Danny says, laughing a bit at Dora’s look of horror at a fishnet shirt that he’s sure he remembers seeing his mom wear under tank tops in the photo album from when his parents were in collage.

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it, but you’ll be carrying the boxes up the steps by yourself.” Sam says. “By the way, how come she looks like a normal person? Other than the dress that is.”  
  
“It’s because of the ring I’m wearing.” Dorothea says, making them jump, not realizing that she’d gotten so close to them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on what the two of you were saying.” Dorothea says, folding her hands together and drooping her head a little.

“It’s fine, Dora. I was just trying to explain to Sam how I wanted her to help you.” Danny says, moving to pick up the boxes.

“So, is it the outfit she’s picking out for the dance or so one of us can take her to get something for the dance?” Sam asks as she holds the back door open for Danny.

“So she can get something. I have at least two hundred stashed away from saving up some of my chore money over the years and the art commissions I do online. I figured we could just use that.” he says.

“Alright. If we go over however much you’re willing to pay, I’ll pay for that.” Sam says as the three of them head into the house.

“Two hundred pieces of silver?” Dorothea asks, confused. “And what do you mean by online?”

“No, not pieces of silver. I mean dollars. That’s the currency used in this country. As far as I’m aware, there aren’t any places that use gold or silver as a currency anymore.” Danny says as he makes his way towards the front of the house, where the steps leading upstairs were at.

“As for online, it’s basically just a place people go to sell stuff, talk to friends, and showoff what they’ve drawn and written. That’s basically the best I can explain it, with how much technology’s changed since you were alive.” Sam says.

“Okay, like I said earlier, we need to try to be quiet because my sister’s in her room. My parent’s have the bedroom next to mine, hers is across from their room, my brother’s is across from mine but he’s not home. And the bathroom is at the end of the hall.” Danny says in a hushed voice as he reaches the steps.

“Okay, I’ll help Dora and you get some snacks or something for the three of us?”

“I’ll try, but there’s some zombie waffles in the fridge right now.” Danny says, heading for the kitchen.

“Again?” Sam asks amused. Whenever Danny’s parents end up bringing food to life, they would either call it zombie or Frankenstein food. Which was almost every time either of them tried cooking something. Flynn and Jazz try to keep them away from the stove as much as they can.

“Unfortunately. I’m gonna head back down to the lab to grab some wrist blasters in case I end up needing to fight the waffles.” Danny says, a sentence that he’s well aware would be disturbing if it was said in, quite literally, any other house.

~~~~~

“ _Guess I better give it to you before I end up forgetting.” Neil said, untying the bag from his wrist. “I hope you like it.”_

_As Neil carefully placed the bag in her hands, she noticed how it wasn’t very heavy. Not knowing if what was in there was fragile or not, she carefully felt the bag to see if she could guess what was inside. She felt something that was sort of round, but not at the same time. She gently opened the bag and reached inside, her hand being just big enough to fit inside. When her fingers found the round object she felt, which was apparently maid out of metal, she noticed how it was attached to a chain, a detail she’d managed to miss through the leather pouch._

_Pulling her hand back out, her fingers having the chain in their grasp, she noticed that the ball like shape she felt was actually a golden dragon wrapped around a green crystal ball, the ball itself barley any bigger than the nail on her thumb._

“ _I thought of you when I saw it. It was once believed that this necklace allows the wearer to transform into a dragon, but it was only recently proven to be nothing but a story.” Neil explained to Dora._

“ _It’s beautiful.” She said, wrapping him in a hug. “Could you help me put it on?”_

_~~~~~_

“Hey, are you okay?” Sam asks, noticing how Dorothea had started to look a bit sad after reaching for her neck and, possibly, finding something missing from there.

“I am alright. It’s just that there was this necklace I would always wear that I had managed to misplace sometime yesterday or the day before that one. It was given to me by a dear friend of mine, and was the only item I have to remind me of him.” Dorothea says. That wasn’t the case when she was alive, a fact that saddened her. She had also kept the handkerchief that Neil had let her use the night they met and a flower that he’d given her, one that she’d later on pressed between two pages of a journal of hers. When she appeared in the Ghost Zone, the only item she still had was the necklace.

“Oh.” Sam says, sympathetic “I’m sorry that you lost it. I don’t know what I would do if I lost something of mine that means the same thing to me as your necklace.”

“There’s no need for apologies. At least I still have my memories of him.” Dorothea says, holding up a pale blue, knitted long sleeved shirt to her torso.

“Do you think this is alright?” Dorothea asks, hoping to change the subject.

“Depends on what bottoms you want to wear, I think. Personally, I don’t care that much at matching items of clothing, so I’m not really one to ask that.” Sam says, honestly.

  
~~~~~

In the end, Doramanagesto pick out a short sleeved version of the knitted shirt that was made out of cotton instead of a knitted material along with a long, flowing skirt that started with a color similar to the shirt that faded to a green color as it went down. Sam said that the shoes Dorothea was already wearing, a pair of black flats, were okay for her to wear, especially since all of Maddie’s old shoes were a size too big and the pair of spare shoes Sam had left in Danny’s closet at some point scared Dora. To be fair to Dora, they were heeled platform boots with spikes and skulls.

Since Sam realized at some pointthat Dora hasa habit of reaching for the spot her necklace was whenever she’s thinking, she let the ghost borrow one of her necklaces. A black snake wrapped around a red crystal apple. Both the snake and chain were originally silver, but she’d painted the snake blacknot long after watching the show adaptation to a book she’d been a fan of for years.

She knew that it wouldn’t be the same, but based off of the description the girl gave her of the necklace she’d lost, it would at least feel somewhat similar when she twisted it around in her hands.

~~~~~

“Who knew that finding a dress for her would be this hard.” Danny says to Sam, the two of them watching Dorothea look through a bunch of different dresses, a look of shock passing on her face as she noticed a bunch of short dresses.

“What do you think of this dress?” Dorothea asks, pulling out a long light blue dress. The top was made out of a semi-stiff material while the long skirt was made out of layer after layer of tulle with lace sleeves that covered her shoulders.

“Go try it on and see if you like it or not.” Sam says, taking a look at the dress before her and Danny start searching for a couple more dresses, just in case. One thing they’ve noticed about the ghost, currently disguised as a human, was how she tends to drift towards blues and greens with the occasional white and seems sort of horrified at the idea of short skirts.

~~~~~

“ _Would you like to move a bit closer to the ballroom so we can hear the music?” Neil asked._

“ _Is this your way of asking me if I would like to dance?”_ _Dorothea_ _asked._

“ _Sorry. I was trying to be sort of subtle.”  
  
“There’s no need to feel sorry. You could have just asked. The reason why I wanted us to come out here was so I would be less likely to be spotted by my brother. But yes, I would like to dance.” __Dorothea_ _said, holding her hands out, silently asking him to help her stand back up._

  
~~~~~

The dress Dora ends up picking out is a pale blue dress with short sleeves, tulle skirt, and a lace top. She also picks out a headband that looks like it’s made out of silver flowers and leaves, and a pair of flats a similar color to the dress. Sam payed for the dress, refusing to let Danny see the price, while telling him that he can pay for the headband and shoes if he really wants to pay for something that badly.

After they were done getting the stuff Dora was going to wear for the dance, Sam decided to take her back to her place while Danny went back to his place.

“Your tie straight?” Tucker asks Danny via video chat.

“Yep! Flynn just helped me tie it, remember?” Danny reminds his friend.

“Right.” Tucker says with a laugh. “Shirt tucked in?”

“Working on it, Tuck.” Danny says, doing what his friend said.

“Anything else you need?”

“I have my thermos and the fishing line tucked away, just in case.” Danny says, tucking in the back of his shirt.

“Hey, Tuck, did you find anything that might be causing these dragons to be popping up?” Danny asks as a message pops up on Danny’s computer saying that Sam was asking for permission to join their video chat. Danny clicks accept.

“Hey guys! What’s going on?” Sam asks.

“Other than Tuck trying to find out what’s with the dragons? Nothing much. What about you and Dora? Are you two almost ready?” Danny asks, assuming that Sam’s cold because of there being a blanket wrapped around her.

“I’m ready, Dora’s having a bit of a hard time though. Hold up.” Sam says, walking off screen, blanket still wrapped around her. “Dora, just let me help you or you’ll end up tearing something.”

“Here you go, Danny. I managed to find something about an amulet. Think that might be the problem?” Tucker asks as a message popped up on Danny’s screen from his friend.

“Oh my god, that girl in the painting looks a lot like Dora. I think that might be it. Dora, didn’t you mention to Sam that you lost a necklace around the time the two of us met?” Danny asks, mentally comparing the girl in the painting to the blonde he knew wasn’t that far off screen on Sam’s end.

“Dora?” Tucker asks confused.

“Oh, right.” Danny says, remembering that he hadn’t told Tucker the ghost girl’s name yet. “Dora’s the ghost girl I invited to join us at the school dance. Sorry, I kept forgetting to tell you her name.”

“It’s fine, dude.”

“You asked for me?” Dora asks, appearing on Sam’s end, the dress on and her hair in loose curls.

“That necklace you lost. Did it turn people into dragons by any chance?” Danny asks.

“Yes it did. Do you not remember how I was a dragon the first time you saw me?” Dora asks him, confused.

“How could I forget? No offense.” Danny says “I think it might have fallen off of you at some point when I was trying to get you to stop attacking me and that’s what made you change back.”

“What makes you think that it had fallen off then? It could have happened some time after that.” Dora says, confused.

“Well, earlier today, I ended up fighting this pink and purple dragon. I figured that it might have been connected to you somehow, after Sam told me about you loosing your necklace. That’s why I asked Tucker to search for any amulets or something that were rumored to turn someone into a dragon.” Danny explains to Dora.

“You’re Tucker, correct?” Dora asks, facing the other side of Sam’s computer screen, where Danny had to guess Tucker was showing on her end.

“Yep, that’s me alright!” Danny hears him say as he’s opening the drink Flynn got him.

“Did you find anything in your search?”

“Yep. I managed to find a painting of a girl that –okay, yep. You’re right, Danny. She does look like her! Anyway, the girl was wearing some necklace that was rumored to be able to give the wearer the ability to turn into a dragon while under a state of extreme emotional duress or anger.” Tucker says, speaking like he was reading off of something. Based off of the faint image of a dragon he saw reflecting on Tucker’s glasses, Danny knew that he was reading from the page he found.

“The amulet on the necklace. Is it a golden dragon wrapped around a green crystal ball?” Dora asks, hopeful.

“Yeah, that’s it. So, if we can find out who that dragon was earlier today, then we’ll be able to get it back to you!” Danny says, excited.

‘ _That type of reaction is worth all the trouble we’ll have to go through in order to get it back.’_ Danny thinks, watching as Dora jumped up from where she was sitting so she could dance around Sam’s purple and black room.

~~~~~

“Hey, Tuck. Would you like it if I were to fly you to Sam’s place before I go to pick Paulina up?” Danny asks after Sam had signed out of the video chat. The four of them managed to come up with something close to a plan on how to figure out who has Dora’s necklace.

“Could you please? I was originally going to have my parents drive us, but seeing as how my dad got called in to the station earlier and my mom’s shift lasts all day today, I’m out of a ride.” Tucker says. Danny knew that Tucker was proud to be adopted by Angela and Maurice Foley with her being a nurse and him being a cop along with the fact that the two of them were the complete opposite of the birth parents he’d gotten taken from when he was six. Danny also knew that it was times like this that Tucker wished that at least one of them had a slightly less time consuming job so he would be able to spend at least a little more time with them.

“I’m on my way now.” Danny says before exiting the video chat and shutting his laptop down.

~~~~~

_The party was starting to come to an end and, not wanting to make the trip back to her room alone this time,_ _Dorothea_ _had_ _asked Neil if he_ _would be okay with walking her back to her room_ _. Not wanting to seem rude, he agreed, trusting that he might be able to find his way back on his own or that a servant_ _Dorothea_ _trusts could show him the way_ _back to where he’d come from_ _._

_The walk to her room went just fine, Neil had even given Dora a kiss on her cheek as a farewell, making her cheeks turn pink. However, that all changed once Dora re-entered her room. She found her brother in one chair and Tulia tied up and gagged in a chair he’d moved so it was across from him._

“ _You know perfectly well what I told you I would do if you left your room, sister. You were always a nuisance to me, yet I tried to be nice to you by letting you stay here in your room instead of throwing you out of the kingdom or having you executed.” Her brother said as he turned to face her, his voice so empty of emotion and his eyes so cold that it sent a chill down her spine out of fright._

“ _Based off of the way my sister is currently dressed, it seems as if you were telling the truth, servant girl. I may be seen as cruel and ruthless, but I try to keep my promises to those who don’t lie to me. You may go.” Dora heard her brother say as he was untying and ungagging Tulia. As soon as she was free, Tulia ran up and embraced Dora in a hug._

“ _I am so sorry for telling him where you went, princess, but I had no choice. He said he would take my life if I didn’t say.” Tulia whispered in her friend’s ear quickly._

“ _It’s alright. I don’t hold you at fault for whatever may happen to me after this night. I’m well aware of how my brother is, so I know he gave you no choice. Please, just go get help. Please.” Dora whispered back, releasing the hug. Seeing the sad smile on Tulia’s face as she was walking out the door let Dora know that she was going to do as she had been asked._

_~~~~~_

“Hi there! You must be Paulina’s dad!” Danny says after the door to Paulina’s house opens up. He’d flown there right after dropping Tucker off at Sam’s place.

“You upset my baby girl and you’ll find us having a very violent talk.” Paulina’s dad says, leaning towards Danny with a glare. Danny swears he can hear the man’s knuckles crack from how hard he’s clenching his hands into fists.

“Oh, papa! Stop scaring him.” Paulina says. She’s wearing a pale pink dress that, like Dora’s, had a skirt made out of tulle, but unlike Dora’s there were some white lace flowers around the waist. Her hair had a crown braid with some small braids extending from it at the top of her head and there was a necklace clasped around her neck.

“Come on, Danny! We’re going to be late.’ Paulina says, running towards the taxi her father had called for the two of them to ride in, as Danny was internally panicking at the site of the necklace Paulina’s wearing. It’s the very same one that Dora had lost. He knows there’s no way it’s a coincidence.

“Have a wonderful evening, princess!” Paulina’s dad says as she climbs into the taxi.

“I know where you live, boy.” Her dad says darkly to Danny.

“And I’m glad we had a chance to chat.” Danny says, running scared to the taxi. He likes to imagine that if he had an animal tail then it would be in between his legs.

After he climbs into the taxi, he sees that Paulina has her phone out and chooses to do the same to contact Sam and Tucker.

Opening the group chat Tucker had named ‘Ghost Busters 2.0’, Danny types out a message and sends it into the chat.

‘Guys! S.O.S!! Paulina has Dora’s necklace!!’Danny sends, hoping that it won’t take long for Sam or Tucker to see the message.

‘WHAT!?! HOW DID SHE GET AHOLD OF IT!!?!!’Sam sends back as the taxi starts driving off.

‘It must have fallen into my backpack during the fight! Remember how I told you and Tuck how Dash shoved me in my locker and she’d agreed to go to the dance with me after she opened my locker door? That must be when it fell out!’

‘We need to find a way to get it from her, ASAP!!’ Tucker sends back, with a scared emoji.

“Danny, who are you texting?” Paulina asks.

“Just my parents. They made me promise to let them know as soon as I’d picked you up.” Danny lies, internally relieved when Paulina seems to believe it. In reality, Danny knows that his parents probably haven’t even noticed that he’d left already too busy with whatever their newest invention is.

“Oh, okay!” She says, going back to whatever she had previously doing.

‘ _I’ll try to get it from her once we get to the dance._ ’ Danny thinks.

~~~~~

“ _Dora!” She heard Neil yell._

‘Oh no. Why didn’t she just get one of the guards!? _’_ _Dorothea_ _thought in a panic._

“ _Who on Earth are you?” Dora heard her brother ask, even less happy than before, if that was even possible. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Dora noticed that Neil had his hand on the handle of his sword, getting ready to unsheathe it at any moment._

“ _He’s a friend of mine.”_ _Dorothea_ _said, making a gesture behind her back that she hoped told him to get his hand away from the handle, noticing that her brother had started to inch his own blade out of his sheathe._

_Neil hadn’t noticed._

“ _Let me guess, a friend that you made during one of your rebellious trips outside of your room?”_

“ _So what if he is. I don’t see why it matters that much. You claimed that you were being nice to me by locking me up in my room after our parents passed instead of killing me or throwing me out. In reality, I would have preferred either of those options so much more than this!”_ _Dorothea_ _yelled_ _at her brother_ _._ _It’s the first time she’s truly spoken up against him, and she has a terrible feeling that he’s going to make her pay for yelling at him like this._

“ _Well now, if you would have preferred death more than this, why don’t I make your wish come true.” Dora’s brother said, pulling his sword the rest of the way out of its sheathe before he made a swing to cut her head off while she was still standing._

“ _No!” Neil yelled, pulling his sword out and blocking the other sword from touching Dora._

“ _You have no clue what you’ve just gotten yourself into.” Dora heard her brother say as he took off the jewel decorated jacket he was wearing and placed it over the back of the chair he’d previously been sitting in. After placing it down, he took a huge swing at Neil, starting a sword fight between the two of them._

_Not wanting to risk getting hit, Dora ran to her balcony and hid behind the wall separating the balcony itself from her bedroom._

_Her room ended up going from the sound of metal clinging together to silence eventually, but that wasn’t for quite a few minutes._

_When Dora could no longer hear the swords hitting each other, she had the feeling that something had gone very wrong. Peeking around the edge of the wall, she saw how her brother had run Neil through the stomach with his sword. There was now a bit of his blood trickling from the side of his mouth, dripping onto his shirt, along with more of the red liquid circling around the area he’d been run through at._

“ _Neil!” Dora yelled, running towards him after her brother pulled his sword out of Neil’s stomach and putting it back in the sheath, blood still on it, her vision becoming blurry from the tears in her eyes._

“ _You know what, sister. I’ve changed my mind. Death is too good for you. It’s the dungeon for you now.” He said, taking a tight hold on her upper arm before dragging her out of the room._

“ _Let go of me! Let go of me now!” Dora yelled, tugging against her brother’s grip._

“ _Shut up, girl.” He said, changing his grip to around her wrist with one hand and slapping her across the face with another. If anything, that only made her even more determined to get away from him._

_She had been growing tired of how her brother treats everyone around her for a while now, and what he’s doing now is just hardening her resolve._

_Tugging harder, she eventually managed to break free. Looking to each side, she saw a set of metal armor that was positioned to hold a sword into the floor in front if it. Breaking the sword out from the armor’s grip, she held it out in front of her like she’d seen some of the palace guards do, having been able to watch them practice fighting when she was younger._

“ _Keep back from me or I will use this on you!” Dora said. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest out of fear at the fact that she knew that her brother would have the advantage in both experience and sight. She’d never really used a sword before and her vision was still blurry thanks to the tears that were still running down her cheeks._

_Her fear wasn’t the only reason why her heart was pounding as hard as it was. It was also pounding hard because of the adrenaline she had going through her. She’d never believed she would be able to stand up to her brother like she currently was._

“ _Dorothea_ _, put that sword down this instance.” Her brother said, taking a step towards her, making her take a step back wanting to keep her distance from him. He continued to walk towards her and she kept taking a step back until eventually she found herself pressed against the metal railing of one of the many balconies in the castle._

_Even though she knew she was now trapped, she kept trying to push herself back, trying to get away from her brother. Due to the railings being old, her pushing against them was making them bend and come loose from their holes, a fact that neither her or her brother were aware of until she took a swing at him and the railing she was leaning against tilted back._

_One of her arms somehow managed to get stuck between some of the beams in the process._

“ _Forget letting you live, sister. By doing this, you ended yourself.” Dora heard her brother say before he kicked the rest of the beams out of the holes that kept them in place, making Dora fall off of the balcony._

_~~~~~_

“Hey, um, Paulina. If you don’t mind me asking, where did you get that necklace from?” Danny asks, holding out a cup of punch out for her. With Mr. Lancer watching the bowl like he is, Danny would be surprised if someone had managed to spike the punch without the English teacher noticing.

“Isn’t it fabulous? It goes so well with my dress, don’t you think?” She asks. Danny takes her avoiding his question as a confirmation at who he thinks the necklace’s real owner is.

“Yeah, um, about that, a friend of mine used to have a necklace like that, but she lost not that long ago. It looked exactly like the one you’re wearing right now actually, and as far as I’m aware, it’s one of a kind.” Danny says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you accusing me of stealing!?!” Paulina yells, her pupils turning to slits and her tong into a green, snake like tong, confirming what he already suspected.

“What?! No! What I meant was that I hadn’t seen any other necklaces like that before and I think that it’s pretty cool how you have the same necklace as her!” Danny says, trying to calm Paulina down before someone other than him notices the inhuman growl coming out of the girl. And the scales that were starting to form on her skin.

‘ _What am I doing? I need to go talk to Sam, Tucker, and Dora to see if they have any ideas_.’ Danny thinks, relieved when the non-human features on Paulina start going away.

“I’ll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.” Danny says before heading towards where he last saw the three.

“Guys. We got an emergency. Like I said over the phone, Paulina has Dora’s necklace and I have no clue how to get it back from her.” Danny says, making sure to face the direction Paulina was at so he could duck behind Sam or Tucker if she were to look his way. He wasn’t about to risk anything to get Paulina mad. Not with the kind of damage she might do if she were to turn into a dragon in the middle of there.

“You said that my necklace fell off while the two of us were fighting, correct?” Dora asks.

“Yeah, why?” Danny asks, before a look of surprised understanding came across his face. “Oh no, I’m not going to make her angry. I don’t feel like fighting another dragon ever again.”

“Or, I could just wait until she goes in the bathroom to fix up her makeup and snatch it off of her then.” Sam suggests.

“Chances are that I won’t have to fight a dragon if we try to get it that way. Unless she gets mad at you trying to take it before you get it off of her.” Danny warns Sam.

  
“She just went into the bathroom. I think it’s worth a try, since we don’t really have any other plans, so I’m going in.” Sam says before running off towards the girls’ bathroom.

“Hey, Paulina. Nice dress you have there.” Sam says, actually meaning it for once. It looks sort of similar to Dora’s, if Dora’s dress was pink with flowered lace decorating the skirt and top. To her surprise, she wouldn’t mind wearing a shorter version of it, if it were purple and black instead of pink and white.

“Yours isn’t so bad either, I guess. Personally, I wouldn’t have worn sneakers though.” Paulina says, looking at Sam’s dress. It’s a knee length, space themed dress with the different phases of the moon along the bottom, with matching sneakers. “I still think that my dress looks better though, especially with _your_ necklace.”

“My necklace?” Sam asks, before realizing that Danny might have mentioned it belonging to one of his friends and how, up until recently, she was the only female friend that Danny had. “Oh, right. Yeah. You see, it’s a family heirloom that my grandma had trusted me with, so could I please have it back?”

“You know what, it’s not really my type anyway, now that I think about it. I know that you have a thing for that Fenton freak and I was just trying to see if I could lure her away from you or not. Here, take your stupid necklace back.” Paulina says, hooking it around Sam’s neck before she starts to head for the bathroom exit.

Sam sees red. Not only at Paulina intentionally misgendering her friend, but also at the Latina trying to use Danny.

“YOU SHALLOW WITCH!!” Sam roars, turning into a purple dragon with a black stomach, and green spikes on the tail.

Paulina turns around to say something back to Sam, only to faint out of shock at seeing a dragon.

“Paulina? Sam?” Danny calls into the bathroom, Dora and Tucker standing by the exit with him.

“Dora, could you go in and check on them? Boys aren’t supposed to go into the girls bathroom.” Tucker asks the ghost girl. After showing a nod saying that she would, Dora walks in.

“Is it normal for there to be a giant hole in the ceiling?” Dora asks from in the bathroom.

“Tucker, you stay out here and keep watch. I’ll go in to see what she’s talking about.” Danny says.

“Wait, why me?”

“Because I’m the one with ghost powers and I’m pretty sure that the hole is from Paulina or Sam turning into a dragon. Plus, no offense, but standing outside of the girls bathroom is kind of what everyone would expect from you. Also, I’m _technically_ allowed to go in, depending on what teacher you ask.” Danny says, ducking into the bathroom while no one was looking, hearing Tucker’s response of “Fair enough.”

“Well, you weren’t kidding about it being giant.” Danny says, looking up. Practically the whole ceiling and part of the wall facing the football field had gotten broken.

“Tell Tucker to create some kind of distraction so no one gets hurt.” Danny says before changing to his ghost form after a purple and black dragon flew past the hole.

“Sure thing.” Dora says, before heading out of the bathroom.

“Okay, whoever you are, could you please calm down?” Danny asks, noticing that Paulina was being held in one of the dragon’s paws. The difference in color was also a clear sign that it wasn’t Paulina with the necklace.

He hears the school’s fire alarm start to go off. He figures it’s safe to assume that Tucker pulled it to get everyone out of the school.

“You’re Sam, aren’t you?” Danny asks, sounding like it was more of a statement than a question. The fact that the dragon was purple, black, and green, Sam’s favorite colors, while holding Paulina made it obvious to him.

“SHALLOW GIRL!!!”

“Yep, that’s Sam alright!” Danny says, turning intangible as dragon-Sam blew a bunch of green and purple fire at him.

“Hey, Sam! I’ve got two words for you! Breath mints.” Danny says, flying up and grabbing a still unconscious Paulina out of Sam’s grasp, before trying to fly her to safety.

He ends up getting sent in the other direction as dragon-Sam ends up whacking him with her tail, sending him towards some bleachers. He turns intangible, making him and Paulina phase through them, before carefully laying Paulina down so he can get back to Sam until he finds a better spot to hide Paulina.

“Come on, Sam! Let’s be reasonable here and calm down before you end up destroying the whole school!” Danny says, now at eye level with his dragon-transformed friend, only getting a roar in response.

“Please let this work.” Danny says to himself, flying towards Sam’s tail. Grabbing onto two of the spikes at the tip of Sam’s tail, making sure that he didn’t accidentally get poked by any of the other spikes, Danny lifts up the tail and managed to spin Sam around a few times before letting go. This sends her flying off. Danny knows that she will most likely end up coming back to find Paulina again.

“I can’t believe that actually worked!” Danny says before flying back to the school to find Dora and Tucker. As he’s invisibly looking for the two of them, he can hear how some of the students decided to blast music with their phones so they could continue dancing. He’s not surprised, since they all basically stopped taking the alarm seriously at some point in Middle school.

Spotting Dora and Tucker, Danny goes to an area none of the students are paying attention to, turns human and visible, and makes his way back to where he saw the two of them at.

“I need your help getting Paulina somewhere safe. Sam’s the one that got turned into a dragon this time and she’s targeting Paulina. Paulina’s currently unconscious behind some of the bleachers in the football field.”

“Okay. Just show us which one you have her hidden behind and we’ll try our best.” Tucker says, him and Dora making their way to the edge of the crowd as they follow Danny to the football field at the back of the school.

“Oh crap.” Danny says, seeing Sam flying back. “She’s behind the third set of bleachers on that side.” Danny says, pointing in the direction of where he knew Paulina was at. Tucker and Dora ran in that direction just in time as Danny had to dodge a bunch of fire blasts not long after.

“I’d hate to say this, Sam, but you tend to throw fire like a girl!” Danny says, making Sam growl as he reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out a certain pole he’d grabbed earlier.

Seeing that Tucker and Dora are carrying Paulina out from behind the bleachers, Danny turns back into his ghost form before he starts to wrap Sam’s wings, arms, and legs up in the fishing line, trying his best to make sure that Sam doesn’t notice what Dora and Tucker are doing.

Danny cringes as Sam hits the ground, knocking her out in the process.

Carefully, in case she was faking being asleep, Danny manages to unhook the necklace from around dragon-Sam’s neck and watches as his friend changes back to normal, and the necklace shrinking back to what he guesses is its normal size.

“Sam, you okay?” Danny asks, changing back to his human form.

“What hit me?” Sam asks, holding a hand to her head.

“Sorry about that. Paulina must have put the necklace on you before making you angry about something. You turned into a dragon and I had to stop you.” Danny says, helping Sam up with one hand and pocketing Dora’s necklace with the other.

“She misgendered you before saying she only agreed to go with you because she thought she was luring you away from me. Of course I was gonna get mad at her over that.” Sam says as she stands up.

“Why do people always think the two of us like each other?” Danny asks confused.

“Heteronormative thinking, making people believe that two people who identify as opposite genders can’t be just friends.” Sam deadpans, making Danny laugh as Dora and Tucker run over to them.

“Here you go.” Danny says, handing the necklace to Dora.

“Thank you for helping me get my necklace back.” Dora says, trapping her three new friends in a hug.

“You know, if we hurry they should still have a couple of songs left.” Tucker says, trying to get free of Dora’s surprisingly strong grip.

“You pulled the fire alarm though. Isn’t the dance over because of that?” Danny asks.

“Nah. They just closed off the bathroom before saying it’s safe to go back inside to finish the dance.” Tucker says.

“We go to a public school in America. Why am I even surprised?” Danny asks, the question not directed at anyone.

After rushing back into the gym, the four of them end up spending the rest of the time just dancing and laughing, ignoring the odd looks they got from the few others that were still there, most other students having gotten picked up by their parents after the alarm went off.

~~~~~

“ _Where am I?” Neil whispered to himself, looking around. His vision was a bit blurry and his hearing was a bit muffled at first, almost as if someone had put a semi-transparent piece of bright green cloth over his eyes and stuffed his ears with cotton, but it started to slowly clear up after a while._

“ _Do not panic, little one. My name is Clockwork, the Master of all Time. You are safe in my lair.” Neil heard a voice say. No matter where he turned, there was a loud ticking sound, almost like a softer version of the sound him and one of his brothers heard that time they’d snuck out of the palace and into the nearby clock tower._

_Realizing that his memory was a little foggy, that the most recent thing he could remember clearly was him dancing with Dora. He knew that something must have happened after, he could clearly remember her yelling his name in a panic, maybe even her brother threatening her, but that was it._

“ _What happened? Where’s princess_ _Dorothea_ _?” Neil said, trying to reach for where he kept his sword, only to find that not only was it missing, but that he didn’t have any arms or legs._

“ _Do not worry about her. Her life is not at risk anymore. If you listen to what I tell .you, the two of you will be reunited once more.” Neil heard the man, Clockwork, say as his vision and hearing finally cleared up. Well, at least his sight would be cleared up if there weren’t a green tinge over everything._

“ _For now though, how about I help teach you how to change into a form that you’re more familiar with.” Neil heard Clockwork say as a mirror appeared in front of him, revealing that he was just a green, crown-wearing blob with black eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 The musical loving part of me was super tempted to change this line from “Sherman through Georgia” to “King Henry IV through wives” seeing how I’m currently obsessed with Six, but then the part of me that realized Jack probably didn’t know who the guy is beat that part back.
> 
> *2 The fact that it was that blob ghost that made Danny realize that not all ghosts were violent is hilarious to me because of how he knows Dora. If you’re reading these notes when they appear, then I’m not saying anything just in case this is also your first time reading this chapter. Now, if you’ve either chosen to read these notes after reading the whole chapter first, this isn’t your first time reading this chapter, or you’re the person who gave me permission to use this character in here, then chances are you already know who it is and how he knows Dora.
> 
> *3That was just my attempt at describing the dress she wore to the school dance in the show. If I ever remove something that was in one of the episodes I try to at least mention it, as you’ll see I’ll be doing with Delilah in One Of A Kind. I had to remove her as a main part of that episode for personal reasons, but I’ll still mention her once, even if it is pretty brief.
> 
> *4 The person responsible for this was one of the A-Listers or just some random person who’d gotten lucky and took the picture right at a meme-worthy moment. Tucker had taken a picture of that moment too, but had quickly deleted it. He didn’t have it in him to use that moment against Danny.
> 
> *5 To Danny’s surprise, it actually did work. Unknown to him though, it was because she’d figured he’d have a hard time controlling his powers and had given him a belt laced with a mixture similar to the mixture making the Fenton Fishing line.
> 
> *6 I would have said just said “looking like a little kid who’d been told that Saint Nickolas was coming early”, but I didn’t feel like looking up when the story of Santa first started popping up, so I used “looking like a little kid from a struggling family who’d been told that Robin Hood was in town” because I knew that the story of Robin Hood started somewhere around the 1200s, which is about the same time Dora was alive. Personally, I think it’s pretty cool how there’s a chance Robin Hood actually did exist. Whether or not he exists in this world however? That’s for you to decide. Well, unless I choose to add in his ghost at some point.
> 
> *7 In reality, I have no idea how schools work other than my experience as a student. I tried to look it up, but the internet wasn’t any help.
> 
> *8 Two guesses how she knows Spectra. Seeing how this isn’t the first time I’ve mentioned Spectra, even though it was in the notes for the previous chapter and I didn’t mention her by name, there’s a chance that you should be able to figure it out.
> 
> *9 The colors of the dragon scales depend on the person that’s wearing it.
> 
> *10 I just wanted to make sure Val didn’t get ditched/stood up for the school dance. Even if Tucker didn’t really have a say in what happened in the actual episode.


	3. Author's Note

I'm gonna delete this bit a couple days before I put up the actual third chapter, so don't worry. I just have to ask.

Which episode would you like to see next? The two I've currently been splitting my attention between are What You Want and Splitting Images. Would you like to see Splitting Images, What You Want, or some other episode next? Whatever episode I see answered the most will be the one I try focusing on, which will mean I'm more likely to have a chapter ready by next month since I've been trying to update this at least once a month.

Please let me know what your answer is. If you find the fact that I did this annoying, I'm sorry. This is something I try to do as little as possible.

Edit: 12/18/2020

I'd really hate to do this to you all _**again**_ , but for those of you who don't know, B*tch Fartman gave Danny a "secret older brother" and those of us deep in the fandom on Tumblr have gone wild with him and gave him multiple redesigns, and new origin stories. I've come up with ideas for him too, so I'm gonna go back to the chapters I already have up and edit them so they'll work with what I have planned for him.

Here's a link to a post I have up on my Tumblr for this that gives at least a basic idea of what I'm wanting to do with him: [Link](https://ziondpreboot.tumblr.com/post/637531961782665216/flynn-fenton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the link up there didn't work: https://ziondpreboot.tumblr.com/post/637531961782665216/flynn-fenton

**Author's Note:**

> *1. Obviously, you all reading this know that Clockwork does. He just didn’t see this situation as a threat to the safety of the future.
> 
> *2. Remember what I said about Clockwork not seeing this moment as a threat? It could have gone that way if Jazz hadn’t interrupted! Jack and Maddie would have been nowhere near being accepting of Danny being a Halfa, writing it off as a ghost possessing him and trying to act like it’s really Danny, try to get the ghost out of him, and not realize their mistake until it was too late.
> 
> *3 Someone did hit her there, but the trio made a mistake in the assumption they’d made about her attacker without even realizing it. The reality was that Danny’s parent’s weren’t the only ones in Amity that had a portal leading to the Ghost Zone and the ghost of her mom had made the mistake of trying to get to the living world through her portal.
> 
> *4 It’s just the original one he wore in the show. I’ll be adding more to it over time.
> 
> *5 Danny, sweety. YOU HALF DIED OVER A MONTH AGO!! I know she full died at a far earlier date than you did, but you really should make sure that what you say can’t be used against you too.
> 
> *6 Well, I would probably be angry at Sam too seeing as how I kinda imagine that the reason why Lunch Lady’s so controlling over the menu is because she was one of the first lunch ladies at CH and might have even been the one to create the original menu. But that still gives her no right to try and kill Sam!
> 
> *7 She may or may not have be giving them a chance to go get Sam from Lunch Lady. She also may or may not be trying to wrap her head around the fact that Danny’s a Halfa, having seen him transform right before bringing Danny and Tucker to her office.


End file.
